Broken then Healed
by DylPicklezz
Summary: Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction. Rated T to be safe... I think
1. The Crystal Catacombs

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 1.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara** **Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor do I own the characters in this story.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

* * *

"This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole," Katara says gently as she holds up a small vile hanging from her neck. "It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important." The water bender slowly walks over to the fire bender and raises the vial to his face. "I don't know if it would work but…"

Zuko inhales sharply and searches her big blue eyes. She must be kidding. Why would the water peasant treat him like this after all he had done? Then suddenly she does something unexpected, she steps in closer and reaches to touch his scar. He flinches when her cool hand meets his heated skin, but doesn't step back.

Katara calmly uncorks the vial, never taking her eyes off Zuko's. She searched his face for any signs of anger or hate, but all she could find were traces of sadness. With a small, fluid motion of her wrist, she streamed the water out of the vial. The water immediately reacted and spun around quickly into a small circle.

" _I really hope I am not making a mistake,"_ Katara thought.

She let her healing instincts take over, and the circle of water started to glow vibrantly. Zuko's eyes widened when he realized that this girl was actually going to try and heal his scar. Katara mistook his shock for fear and gave a reassuring smile as she floated her hands over both of his eyes. Signaling that he should close them. The guy that is usually so full of hatred, let out a small sigh and leaned into her touch. The girl then took her hand away from his face and brought the water up to his scar.

"Are you sure that you want to do this," Katara blurted out suddenly, letting her motherly nature take over. "I know that you want this scar gone, but I need you to know that this scar doesn't mark you or define who you are as a person. You are Zuko, and nothing can change that. Not even a scar."

Zuko opened his eyes and looked at her for the first time since they had started talking. He really looked at her. Zuko looked in her big blue eyes and stated plainly, "I know this, I really do Katara... But this scar means something different to me," He gulped nervously. He had never told this to anyone before."This scar tells a story on how I betrayed my country... And how my own father disowned me." Katara looked shocked, and Zuko would usually yell at people for pitying him, but he was just to tired today. "Just please, please at least try to make it go away."

Katara nodded silently, and Zuko closed his eyes. This time, Katara didn't hesitate to touch the spirit water to his scar. This time, Katara didn't question him on if he was ready. This time, Katara just did as he asked.

* * *

"Wow," Zuko muttered, touching the place where his scar used to be. "I can't believe that worked. I'm really free."

Katara stood on the opposite side of the cave leaning up against one of the glowing crystals, eyeing him warily. _"What is he going to do now that his scar is gone? Is he going to go back to the fire nation? Is going to keep hunting Aang?"_ Thoughts were racing through the girl's mind, causing a slight pressure in her head. No doubt the sign of a headache yet to come. "Zuko, can I ask you something?"

The son of Ozai whirled around, first noticing the water bender since she had healed his scar. "Yes?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"Well," the water bender started, "now that I have... You know... Healed you, what are going to do once Aang shows up? She fiddled with her thumbs nervously, then bit her lip and looked straight at him. "I mean, since you changed maybe you could-"

A boulder from the opposite side of the room flew across chamber and hit a pillar with a large thump, interrupting her question. Zuko and Katara both jumped from the sudden interruption and swung around to see where the boulder came from. Avatar Aang and Iroh strolled through the gaping hole in the wall. As soon as Aang noticed the girl-dressed-in-blue, he flew across the room and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Zuko stood, staring at Katara, and kept staring at her even when his uncle caught him in a bear hug.

"Ahem," Katara cleared her throat, "Aang, you can let go of me now."

"Oh," Aang stepped away and let his arms fall to the side, all while blushing very deeply. "Yah, sorry about that." Aang grinned goofily and went to say something to Iroh, but froze when his eye landed on Zuko's face. "Oh my gosh Zuko what happened to your face?"

Iroh blinked, and stared at Zuko's face, as if he hadn't noticed that his scar was gone. "My nephew, what happened, how is this possible?"

The fire bender turned his gaze onto Katara's, and she felt as if his eyes were digging into her soul. She blushed and stammered nervously,"I might have, um... healed him?"

Aang whirled around and stared at her incredulously. "You can do that?"

Katara nodded, and looked down on at the ground. "Umm... Aang, can I talk to you for a second?" The girl didn't wait for a reply, instead she just grabbed Aang's arm and dragged him a few yards away. "Aang, while I was down here with Zuko, he told me some things that made me realize something. I think he has changed Aang, and I think we need to give him a chance."

Aang just stared blankly at her. Then his childish smile came back. "I knew he had some good in him!"

The girl sighed with relief, and let out a little laugh. She glanced over at the uncle and nephew, and took note that they seemed to be in deep conversation. "I think that we should go talk to them."

Aang nodded in agreement and strode over to Iroh and Zuko. He was trailed by the little water bender, who seemed to lose confidence with every step towards them. "Zuko, do you want to join us?" Aang stated plainly, blinking his large innocent eyes as if this question wasn't a big deal.

Iroh was silenced, and Zuko immediately whipped his head to face Aang. The avatar and fire bender stared each other down, until the little water bender piped up. "I know it would be a little weird, but I think it would be the right thing to do, Zuko..."

Zuko glanced towards Iroh, who was staring intently at him. His eyes urging him to make a decision. Finally, after quite a long pause, Zuko spoke. "I think that maybe this is the right thing." The words felt strange coming out of his mouth. _"Am I really giving up everything I ever wanted? What about my father, now he will certainly never want me,"_ he was starting to feel sick. _"What if the rest of the group doesn't accept me? What will they do?"_ Zuko trailed off in his mind, and realized everyone was staring at him, "What?" He spat out.

"Well, we should probably get going now," Aang grumbled, suddenly looking a little down. "We don't want to get caught by the Dai Li, or else we will really be in trouble."

Iroh started walking towards the giant hole in the wall, with Zuko close behind. Aang followed after, and then there was Katara, who was hanging back in the shadows. And they all walked out of the Crystal Catacombs together.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is my first chapter, and I really need reviews and suggestions to make these better. Do you know why Aang and Katara were acting a bit weird?**

 **Any reviews are helpful, even hateful review, because you care enough to comment. :) Anyway, this is my first time writing fan-fiction, so i am sorry if it is a little... Vague!**

 **If you want to have a say in what happens next, make sure to review.**


	2. The Fight

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 2.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara** **Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor do I own the characters in this story.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

* * *

"What is Zuko doing here?" Sokka screamed when he saw who was accompanying his younger sister and the Avatar. He jerked his arm and pulled out his boomerang, "what is wrong with you people? Why aren't you attacking?"

Katara and Aang shared a smirk. "Well, Zuko decided to join us and help defeat the fire lord," Aang declared loudly.

"Are you out of your mind," Sokka accused. "Did you not forget all that he did to us? All he really wants to do is capture you Aang!"

That's when Iroh decided to step in, "I know you all have experienced the dark side of my nephew, but you have to believe me that he has changed."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but Katara interrupted. "Sokka, please just let it go for now," the little water bender sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "I just want to get some rest, and I trust Zuko enough right now to not try and kill us. Please."

"Fine," The water tribe boy huffed and crossed his arms angrily. "But if you even try anything," Sokka pointed at Zuko, "I will not hesitate to kick you out."

"I'm glad we could finally get along," Katara drawled while striding over to the front of the group. "Now if you don't mind I would like to go now." She started down the pathway, but froze when she heard the voice that made her stomach fill with dread.

"Why hello Zuzu, I have to admit, I could have never pictures you traveling with these peasants," Azula sneered, coming around the corner of a building. "I never thought you would stoop so low."

Zuko growled and shifted into his fighting stance, "What do you want Azula?"

"Oh, I don't know," Azula said innocently, twirling a piece of her hair. "Maybe I want you to help me take the avatar down, maybe I want help you come home. Maybe I want Dad to love you again."

"I have never known you to be the helping type. Get out of our way, and maybe we won't hurt you," Zuko reasoned.

"You? hurt me?" Azula mocked, "I'd like to see you try. We all know what a failure you are."

With that last comment, Zuko charged at his sister, ignited fireballs in both hands. But before he could make his third step, a Dai Li agent sprung from the shadows and bended a rock casing around his left foot, causing him to trip. Unfortunately, he didn't get his hands up fast enough to catch his fall, so he landed on his face.

Katara rushed over to help him, but got distracted when more Dai Li agents came from the shadows and started attacking Aang, her brother, and Iroh. She looked between them for a second, but then rushed over to Zuko's side. The water bender then started to bend the water out of her pouch, but suddenly a rock slammed into her side, throwing her against a building. The last thing she saw was the fire princess's face hovering over her before everything went black.

* * *

Everything hurt. It hurt when she breathed, it hurt when she moved, and it definitely hurt when a big wave hit the side of the boat. She at least assumed she was on a boat, the little prison she was in kept rocking, and it was all made of metal. It had to be a fire nation boat. Katara had also noticed that there was a cell next to her, and there was a sleeping figure in it. But she couldn't tell who it was.

 _"Please let Aang and my brother be okay,"_ the water bender prayed to no one in particular.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the little water wench is awake."

Katara snapped her around, and cringed when a sudden pain shot up her body. She licked her chapped lips and croaked out, "What do you want Azula?"

Azula rolled her eyes and spoke as if this very conversation was boring her, "Duh, you idiot. I want the avatar, and I know how to get him."

Katara's eyes widened, and relief filled her body. So she _hadn't_ captured Aang yet.

"But of course, the Avatar can't stand being away from his girlfriend. So all I have to do is wait for him to come to me." And with a smirk, Azula strode out of the cell.

With Azula finally gone, Katara felt her body sag and exhaustion wash over her. The only thing she could do now was wait for something to happen.

* * *

 **So this one was a little harder to write since I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do until it finally happened.:D**

 **Anyway make sure to give any suggestions if you want something to happen.**

 **I also was kind of in a rush since I know I have only posted one chapter, but I am really new at writing things on demand so, I guess there is a first for everything.**


	3. Locked

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 3.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor do I own the characters in this story.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

* * *

 **This is so important that I had to put it in bold and underline it! I am going on vacation for a week, and I am not bringing a laptop. So I will not be able to post for awhile. But I promise that as soon as I get home, I will try and write a new chapter and post it!**

* * *

"Rise and shine, peasant."

Katara peeled her eyes open to see a face hovering over her.

"Eat up," Azula shoved a bowl of rice through the bars and into the cell. "I need you to have enough energy today."

Gingerly, the water tribe girl took the bowl from the hands of her captor, and spooned some rice in her mouth. "What am I going to be doing today?

The fire princess smiled wickedly, "Oh, you'll find out." Then Azula slammed the door behind her as she left.

"Well, I've never known Azula as the type to feed her prisoners' before she does something to them."

"Zuko?" Katara whirled around to the cell next to her to see the banished prince sitting up against the wall.

"The one and only."

"What happened?" Katara asked, but she inwardly flinched when she saw the bruises on his face. "What happened after I passed out?"

Zuko gulped painfully, "I'm not really sure, everything is pretty hazy. All I remember is Aang, your brother, and my Uncle falling back. I am pretty sure someone was really hurt, that's why they took off."

"Oh," the girl mumbled, shoveling another bite of rice into her mouth before remembering Zuko must be hungry too. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Zuko bit out, "stop trying to take care of me."

Katara sighed, "Zuko, we are in this together, and whether you like it or not, we are going to have to cooperate if we ever want to get out of here... Now eat."

Zuko grumbled, "Fine..."

 _Bam!_ Azula barged through the door and faced the frail water bender. "Guards, get her out of this cell and take her to my room. We need to have a little talk. Girl to girl."

Two guards cam into the room, and immediately Zuko tensed up. "Azula, what are you going to do with her?"

"Oh Zuzu, worried about the water wench? Since when did you get so attached?" Azula asked, malice in her eyes. "No need to worry, I'll take care of her."

The guards opened Katara's cell and grabbed her roughly.

"Hey! Get off me," the girl fought.

Instead, the guards gripped her tightly and dragged her out the door, and down a corridor. After a while, they took a few left and right turns, then finally came upon a door. It wasn't as fancy as she expected, since she was sure that Azula would have demanded the best quality doors since she was a princess and all. And once the door opened, she was surprised even more. The room looked like a regular room. It had a bed, a few posters of the fire nation insignia, and a carpet.

"Ow," Katara growled as one of the guards shoved her into the room. The door was slammed behind her and she was left alone. "This is infuriating! I have to have a conversation with Azula in her own room!"

Just then the door opened and in stepped Azula, and she immediately walked over and grabbed the chair from the corner of the room. She set it in the middle of the floor and nodded towards it. "Sit."

Uneasily, the water bender trudged over to the chair and sat with a thump. "What do you want from me?"

Azula smiled wickedly, "So straight to the point aren't you? Well it doesn't matter because I want answers and you will give them to me."

"What makes you think I will answer anything," Katara spat. "I would never let you get Aang. He is the world's last hope for peace, and I will not let you destroy that."

At this, Azula's pretty face turned into a nasty smile, and she brought her face down to the prisoner. "You will give me my answers. Or I will make sure that Zuzu and your precious Avatar will get everything that's coming to them."

Katara turned her head, and her mind filled with thoughts of the things Azula would do to Aang, her brother, and Zuko if she got the chance to get her hands on them. God, she already had Zuko captive...

"Fine, I will answer you questions, but if you ask me where Aang is, I can't help you. I have no idea where he is, or where my brother is, or Toph or..." Katara found it hard to speak.

the fire princess smirked, "great."

* * *

 **This one was really fun to write! I actually enjoyed the little conversations between Katara and Azula! However, Zuko was acting a bit weird. I wonder why?**

 **Anyway, make sure to review! I really like to hear your feedback. :D But I am sorry if this chapter is short, this next chapter will be longer. I promise!**

 **So, there is going to be a throw down between Azula and Katara the next chapter... And I am still deciding whether or not Katara will get hurt in the process... But thanks for reading! :P**


	4. The Interrogation

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 4.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor do I own the characters in this story.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

* * *

 **This is the last chapter I am posting before my vacation. Sorry guys! But I will write another chapter in my journal so all I have to do is type it up when I get home next week.**

* * *

"So tell me again, who exactly is in your group again," Azula questioned. The fire princess was seated across from Katara, looking genuinely interested, but Katara knew better. She was still going to use this information for evil purposes.

"Okay, so there is Aang who is the avatar, Sokka who is my brother and a non-bender, Toph who is blind but is still a really great earth bender, then there will be Iroh, Zuko, and me"

"And how do you travel around?"

"Well Aang has a flying bison that we basically use for everything that has to do with moving." Katara was suddenly getting really fed-up and tired of all he questions, and she just wanted to go back to her cell and talk to Zuko before she went to sleep. "I'm exhausted, isn't that enough information for you? Can I please go back to my cell now?"

"Actually, you are going to stay in a guest room now," Azula chirped. "I don't want my dear brother talking to you right now."

"Okay," Katara replied suspiciously, "but why can't I talk to him?"

Azula sighed, "I'm trying to help you. I don't want you getting attached to Zuko."

"Why? What is so wrong with me being attached to Zuko," the water bender asked, dreading the answer.

"You ask too many questions," the older girl snapped back. But then suddenly, her face dropped a little bit, "Its because... Because... Because he'll be dead by tomorrow."

Time seemed to come to a halt as Katara tried to process what she had just heard. "No, that isn't possible. You have to be lying, you wouldn't kill your own brother."

Azula shrugged, then regained her composure and smirked, "maybe I wouldn't but the fire lord would once he finds out that Zuko tried to join your group." This was beginning to be too much for the little water bender, but then the arrogant princess had to add one last comment. "But of course, the world would be better off without him."

Something in Katara snapped just then, and something dark brewed in her stomach. "Why would you say something like that? He is your _brother_." Her senses were tingling, and she could feel water everywhere. It was in the room, outside the boat, and in Azula herself.

"You think I don't know that?" Azula snapped angrily, "We aren't so different once you think about, we both want the same thing. Except I have it and Zuko doesn't. That's what makes him a failure." Suddenly, her face fell and the muttered quietly, "Do you think I want this?"

Katara barely caught that last part, "What do you mean? You have been tormenting us for as long as I can remember, are you just doing it for kicks?"

"Partially," Azula admitted, "it has been fun fighting people who could actually keep up... But that isn't the point. It's not like I want to murder my own brother, but I kind of have to."

Horrified, the water bender replied, "of course you don't have to! Everyone has choice."

The daughter of Ursa scoffed, "I don't... If I disobey my father, I will be a traitor too. I will be banished like Zuko, and I would be wanted dead."

"So?" The dark-skinned girl urged. "You could always do what Zuko did. You could join us."

"Ha, nice one. Me join you? Ridiculous."

"Think about it," Katara insisted.

"I don't have to think about it to know it is a terrible idea."

"But-"

"No, I don't want to hear another word," Azula snapped. "Guards, please take her to the guest room now, I need some sleep."

 _"No, I will not let them take me away from Azula before I talk some sense in her!"_

Violently, the guards grabbed both of her arms, but Katara twisted away. "Don't touch me!" She pulled water out of the air and sent a water-whip towards one of the guards. Luckily, the guard wasn't expecting it and the whip hit him in the legs, causing him to fall and smack his head. She turned to the next guard and sent the remaining water in a stream at his head. The guard easily dodged but Katara looped the water around and it cracked against the side of his skull, knocking him unconscious. "Azula, please."

"I told you not another word," She snarled. The daughter of Fire Lord Ozai was suddenly enraged, and she lifted her hand igniting a ball of fire. She went to slam it down on Katara, but the nimble water bender leaped to the side.

"I don't want to fight you right now Azula," Katara pressed.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Azula retorted, throwing another fireball at the younger girl's head.

Katara had had enough and wanted to end this. She went to gather as much water from the air as she could, but as soon a she did, Azula sent a wave of fire at her that she couldn't dodge. Katara spread water out in front if her, and it evaporated as soon as the fire touched it, causing the water and fire to disappear. Now the water bender had no water.

"Looks like you ran out of water, peasant, "Azula snapped. Katara was scared by the sudden change in temper. The Crown Princess of the fire nation sent a large surge of fire towards Katara, but when she tried to dodge it, she tripped on the rug and fell on her back. "You know, it was kind of fun talking to you," Azula stated. "But I'm afraid that your company is no longer welcome here."

Frozen to the spot, Katara saw Azula raise her hand, a fist full of fire, and ready herself for a killing blow. Suddenly, the water bender felt a surge of energy, and she flung her hand out in front of her, not really sure what she was doing.

Immediately, the girl who was attacking froze, taking a look of struggle on her face. "What...What are you doing to me?" Azula asked, barely strong enough to get the words out.

Katara could feel power radiating from herself, and she felt every muscle and vein in Azula under her control. _"What am I doing?"_ The water bender tested this out by trying to move Azula to the right a bit, but unfortunately, she was very new at this and accidentally flung Azula to the side of the room. Azula hit the wall with a thud and immediately passed out. "Oh my god what did I just do to her?" Katara asked herself, she felt very tired and very guilty. _"Did I just bend her blood?"_ She shivered and immediately dismissed the thought, no one has enough power to do that, right?

The terrified girl opened the door very quietly and left the room. A long corridor stretched out before her, and Katara gingerly started to walk down it. She needed to find Zuko, and it didn't take long until she did. "Zuko are you still in here?"

"Katara," Zuko's voice drifted through the room, "Are you okay? Azula didn't do anything to you did she?"

"I'm fine, but I need to get you out of here. Do you know where the keys are?"

"They are hanging on a hook across the room."

Katara strode over and grabbed the keys of the hook, then rushed over and shoved the keys in the hole. She twisted them and pulled the door open, "Zuko come one, we need to go before someone notices I'm missing!"

"Fine," Zuko grumbled, gradually standing up. Only then did Katara see that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She felt the heat rush to her face, but she instantly went cold when she saw the bruises spread across his chest.

"Oh my gosh, you're hurt," She gasped. "Let me heal you quickly before we go."

"No," the fire bender grunted. "we don't have time, we need to get out of here!"

Katara really wanted to heal him, but she knew he was right. "Okay," she grabbed his arm to help him walk. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Did you like what I did there? I wanted Katara to discover blood bending before Hama taught it to her. Also, she blood bended without a full moon... :D :D :D**

 **This will be the last chapter I post before I go on vacation. Sorry!**


	5. Escaping?

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 5.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor do I own the characters in this story.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

* * *

 **Keep in mind that when Aang stormed in on Zuko and Katara in the Crystal Catacombs, Aang still did not master the Avatar State, he was just running a little late! :'D**

 **Btw the vacation was awesome! Thank you so much for being patient while I was away.**

* * *

"Aang, I think it is time you rest," Iroh suggested gently. "Even a bison needs his rest," he gestured to the sleep-deprived flying bison.

The young Avatar was sitting on the front of Appa, steering him over a vast expansion of shimmering blue sea water. "No," Aang replied, his voice thick. "It's my fault Azula got to her. I abandoned her." A single tear trailed its way down his face, "this is what Sokka would have wanted."

Iroh glanced over at the water-tribe boy. He was deathly pale, and the white wrappings around his chest were stained red. Beside him was a worried-looking Earth-bender. She hadn't spoken since Sokka was injured. Iroh tried to reason again, "how do you even know Katara is on the water?"

"I can feel it," was all the Avatar said. This time, when another tear fell from his eyes, he didn't try to stop from melting down as he remembered what happened.

* * *

 _Aang watched as Zuko charged at his sister, trying to attack. Suddenly, more Dai Li agents swarmed at the Avatar and his companions. Only after a few moments of fighting, did Aang realize Katara wasn't anywhere with him. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the girl he loved be slammed into a wall. Immediately, the boy tried to rush over to her, but froze when he heard a cry of pain and a familiar voice shout._

 _"Twinkle-toes, we gotta get out of here, Sokka's hurt!"_

 _Aang whirled around and saw Iroh and toph fighting off a group of Dai Li agents. Sokka was lying at their feet, a chunk of rock protruding from his chest. Torn between his friends, he reluctantly ran back to Sokka and lifted him up off the ground. The four of them slowly retreated back to Appa and took off. Toph and Iroh immediately tended to Sokka, but the Avatar couldn't take his eyes off of the girl and guy being hauled off by Azula. "I'm sorry," Aang whispered._

* * *

"That was not your fault," Iroh comforted as if he could sense what the Avatar was thinking. "You did what was best, if you had helped Katara, Sokka might not be here.'

"But now Katara might not be here," Aang bit back.

Iroh sighed, deciding to give a little nugget of wisdom, "Sometimes it is best to believe in someone instead of worrying about them."

"Yah," Aang scoffed. " _Sometimes._ "

* * *

Wind whipped against Katara's cheek as soon as she and Zuko made it to the top deck of the ship. Water splashed up against the hull and sprayed a mist of salty water into the air.

"Well, what do we do now?" Zuko asked weakly. He looked up into Katara's blue eyes, and she realized he had never looked so vulnerable. She was about to answer but got distracted when she realized how close she was to him. Heat spread into her cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"Uhh-" Reality snapped her awake as a slam echoed through her ears.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Azula said maliciously as she stumbled out onto the deck, her attention fully turned to the poor water bender."Didn't I tell you not to get attached water peasant?"

Katara's breath hitched and she let go of Zuko who grunted but remained standing. "What do you want Azula?"

Azula laughed crazily, "I want to know what you did to me back there."

The blood bender stiffened and glanced over at Zuko who was staring at her expectantly. She stuck up her chin defiantly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really now?" Azula stepped in closer, but the fire prince wobbled over in front of Katara.

"Stop, don't touch her."

The fire princess smirked, "Oh Zuzu, you are hardly in the shape to be telling me what to do now."

Katara grabbed Zuko's shoulder and pulled him behind her, "he might not be, but I am."

"Okay," Azula drawled, rolling her eyes. "No need to get so defensive. I was just trying to make a point." Sighing, the girl spoke again, "but too bad I still need you guys. Otherwise I would be glad for you to be out of my hair." With that, Azula strode away, and when she opened the door to go back inside the ship, guards streamed out of the other doors, surrounding them.

"Don't resist and you won't get hurt," one of them barked.

Quickly, Katara stepped back and looped her arm around Zuko's shoulders. Then she whispered through clenched teeth, "On my count, jump off the boat."

The fire prince looked at her as if she was crazy, but then nodded slowly. As the guards advanced, they both retreated back, until they came to the edge of the boat.

"Looks like you can't go anywhere now," the guard closest to them sneered.

"One," Katara whispered as their attackers came closer. "Two... Three!" Immediately both of the prisoners turned around, and without hesitation, jumped into the water.

* * *

Coughing, the water bender looked around to see an injured fire bender lying on a mound of sand. She quickly rushed over to him and bended a ball of sea water onto the bruises and cuts on his torso. Every once and awhile, waves would wash over both of them, interrupting her work.

When she finished healing everything she could, she wiped the sweat away from her brow and sat back, looking at her surroundings. They seemed to be on an island, with no other land in sight. Trees sprouted up just off the shoreline and went for as long as she could see. The trees seemed decorated with fruit, but seemed to block the light of the sun very well. Still, they were stranded.

Glancing back at Zuko, she noticed that the color was returning to his cheek, and he was bound to wake up soon. "I better get him out of this sun before he dies of dehydration," Katara muttered to herself. So she dragged him across the beach and under the shade of a tree where she sat with him until he woke.

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	6. Rain

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 6.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor do I own the characters in this story.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

* * *

"We need to find shelter," Katara demanded. "Now." Huge storm clouds were brewing on the horizon, and Katara would not tolerate being caught in unprepared for the downpour. She brushed more branches aside and turned around to Zuko. "Being the fire prince, didn't they teach you any survival skills?"

Zuko was hunched over a bush that was yielding many dark berries, then he looked up at her plainly. "Nope." Katara sighed and walked over to him, taking the berries from his hand that he had plucked off the bush. She glared at him, and then whacked him over the head. He yelped then grabbed his head, "What was that for?"

"Stupid," the water bender hissed. "These are poisonous! Guess what would have happened if you ate one."

Zuko glowered pitifully at Katara, "sorry... I didn't eat one though."

"Duh," she teased, her good-natured spirit returned. "Otherwise you would be out of my hair right now."

It was Zuko's turn to glare, but then he heard a crackling in the distance. "Uh, we should probably keep looking for a place to take cover."

"Yah, we probably should."

|oO0Oo|

After a few miles of walking, (and arguing), the water bender finally managed to find a tiny little cave in the side of a mountain. Inside was just as big as a closet that couldn't fit more than 8 people, but it was enough room to fit both of them. "Hey Zuko," Katara called, "I found something!"

Leaves crackled, and Zuko approached. He leaned against a rock and peered in, "Wow, this is quite the discovery you found here."

"It's better than you could do," Katara scoffed. Then she pointed back into the trees, "go collect some fire wood before it rains." The clouds overhead had drifted over and were now directly over the island.

The boy just looked at her stupidly and made gestures towards his body, "I'm a fire bender. You don't need fire wood."

His gaze met the fierce blue eyes, "do you want to bend fire all night?"

Zuko scratched his head, "good point." And he went off to go collect wood.

"Finally," Katara muttered. "He does something good for once." Then she went out to go collect food.

Just as Zuko came back with firewood and made it under the shelter of the cave, the first raindrops came down. He set the firewood down in the middle of the cave and scanned the area for the water tribe girl. But she wasn't there. "Katara, where are you?"

The rain came down harder and flash of lightning lit up the cave. It was clear the Katara wasn't here. Zuko rushed out into the rain. "Katara," Zuko shouted but there was no answer. "Katara, where are you?"

|oO0Oo|

Katara groaned as another rain droplet hit her cheek. She had a armful of mangoes, and she definitely did not want to drop them. The rain wasn't helping with that. Normally she would bend water away from her, but seeing as her arms were full, she was getting soaking wet. "Zuko," the poor girl nearly screamed. There was no reply, and Katara sighed heavily. Looks like she was going to have to find her way back on her own.

Abruptly, a tree root came out of nowhere, and she tripped over it, dropping all the mangoes. Laying in the mud, she cursed under her breath and crawled around to find the fruit. Katara tried yelling for Zuko again, but there was still no answer. She gathered everything that she dropped, and continued to trudge on. Katara was now soaked to the bone, covered in mud, and freezing. What she would give for some warmth... Just then, she heard a faint shout.

"Katara?"

"Zuko," Katara cried back, so relieved that she would soon be rescued from the rain. "Zuko, I'm over here!" Over the pounding rain, she heard sloshing footsteps. Soon enough, a familiar face came into view.

"Katara I'm so glad you're okay," Zuko wrapped her in a bear hug, but Katara unwillingly wriggled herself away. It was very unlike Zuko to give hugs. Very Unlike Zuko. Besides, the mangoes were going to get squished. Zuko momentarily frowned, but he immediately put back on a relieved smile. "Come on, you're freezing. The cave is over here." The fire bender led a shivering water bender into a cave that had a nice, hot fire raging.

Katara briefly forgot about the mangoes, and dropped them to go rush over to the fire and sit. Luckily, Zuko picked the fruit up and put them in the corner of the cave before they rolled away. "What were you thinking?" Zuko spun around to face the girl he just found. "You knew that is was going to rain. why did you go out like that?"

"We needed food," Katara snapped back. She went to add another comeback, but stopped when a wave of exhaustion overcame her. "Whoa," Katara used one hand to steady herself against the ground. "I need some sleep." She crawled over to the other corner of the cave that wasn't housing mangoes, and curled into a ball.

"I guess I'll sleep with the fruit," Zuko crossed the cave, shoved the mangoes away, and tried to sleep on the floor. Tossing and turning, he glanced back over at Katara, who was shivering with her wet clothes sticking to her body. "Am I really going to do this?" Zuko asked himself as he inched towards the shivering form of a girl. He wrapped his body around her and let his inner flame heat up. Katara stirred and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **Snuggles from ZUKO! I am very happy right now :D :D**

 **If you want to have a say in what happens, review! If you think something needs to change, review!**

 **What I would give to be Katara right now... :P**


	7. Mixed Emotions

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 7.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor do I own the characters in this story.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

* * *

"I'm going to land Appa here guys," Aang called behind him to the 3 passengers. Sokka needed new bandages, Iroh was complaining about not having tea, and Toph was well, silent. The Avatar landed his bison on the sandy beaches of a nearby island and helped Iroh carry Sokka off Appa and put him on the shore. Toph jumped down and bended two slabs of sandstone into the shape of a tent over the injured water tribe boy.

"We are lucky that we flew above the storm last night," Iroh commented as he unwrapped the stained bindings from Sokka's chest. "It looks like it was bad." Stray branches and a diversity of fruit were strewn across the beach. As the last of the bindings came off, Iroh face turned grimace, "We need fresh water to clean this, and the bindings."

"I'll get some," Aang volunteered, and he walked off into the mass of trees a few yards away. It was easy to get water, the leaved on the different trees held a lot of rainwater. All he had to do was gather all the water he could and bend it back to Iroh. "I got some!" Aang split that water, half for the bindings and half for the wound. Once he helped Iroh clean the bindings, he had toph bend a bowl of rock so he could put the water that Iroh needed to clean the wound in it.

The wound was definitely infected, dirt was covering the wound, but that could easily be removed. All Iroh could do was rinse the wound, and re-wrap it with the clean bindings. "We need to find shelter before night falls," Iroh pointed out. "Even though night is very far away, it is always better to be prepared."

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?" Katara screamed at Zuko. The sun had merely come up, and the water-bender woke up to an eccentric sight. Zuko was snuggled right up against her, with an arm wrapped around her waist. "Did you think you would just get away with that?"

Zuko was brooding on the opposite side of the cave, with his back turned to her. "Get away with what?"

"Don't pull that crap with me!" At this point, Katara was ready to choke him. "Why would you do that?"

"Do you mean why I would save you from Hypothermia?" Zuko snapped back, taking all of his frustration and putting it in a glare. He faced Katara, "maybe you should try and know the whole story before you go pointing fingers!" With that, Zuko turned around and strode away, leaving a wide-eyed girl alone.

Katara was so confused. She paced the cave, walked outside, and retreated back in when she stepped on the muddy ground. "What did Zuko mean?" The girl muttered, then everything clicked. "He was trying to keep my warm!" Only then did Katara realize what a jerk she had been. "Idiot," Katara hissed as she went back out to look for Zuko. She found him leaning against a tree, facing the ocean.

"Go away," the fire bender seethed as Katara approached him. And when she ignored him, he spun on her, ready to show her just how pissed he was. He went to rant, but froze when the water bender wrapped him in an embrace. For a second, all Zuko could think about was how good it felt to have Katara this close to him. But reality came rushing back to his head as he realized what exactly he was doing. He was letting a girl hug him. More importantly, he was letting Katara hug him. However, what he didn't know was that Katara was enjoying this as much as he was.

He immediately felt a loss when the water bender pulled back and shifted uncomfortably, purposely not meeting the amber eyes that were boring into her. _Did she feel what I just did?_

Finally, after a long pause, Katara spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I accused you. I realize now that you were just trying to help me, and I should've known better.

Zuko's face was impassive, and Katara shifted some more. The fire bender was definitely still mad, but he might be able to forgive her after that hug. _Might._ He was just about to suggest that they go back in the cave and eat when he noticed something. A smoke trail made it's way into the sky, right behind Katara. From it's position, he could tell it was somewhere in the mess of trees close to them, but he wasn't about to let his companion know that. He still wanted them to be alone for a little while.

"We should probably get back to the cave," Zuko muttered while he was staring off at the smoke. Blue eyes gave him a quizzical look, then tried to track what he was looking at. In a state of panic, he reached out and grabbed Katara's hand, dragging her back towards their cavern. Immediately, the girl he grabbed dug her heels into the ground, trying to stop him from pulling her.

"What are you doing?" Katara sputtered, still digging her heels into the ground. Unfortunately for the water bender, she was't as strong as Zuko and he easily kept pulling her along.

"We are going back to the cave." He demanded, "besides, we haven't eaten yet." Katara reluctantly let him take her back to the cave, but as soon as they got there, she shot him a look that demanded answers.

"Spill it."

"There's nothing to spill," the guy shrugged. "I was hungry and I thought that you might be too." Skeptically, Katara raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead, she just walked over and grabbed two mangoes and threw one to the fire bender who was 'hungry'. Silently, the both sat on each side of the cave, peeled their mangoes, and ate them. The girl was eyeing the guy suspiciously, while the guy was staring at the floor.

Sighing, Katara set down her mango skin, stood up and just plain glared at him. "What is up with you? First you're all moody, and then the next thing I know you've grabbed me and are dragging me back to here."

"Nothing..."

"Really? Nothing? So you're just going to shut me out again?"

"I'm not shutting you out, I just... I just can't tell you."

This infuriated Katara, "you don't trust me after everything I have done for you? I healed your scar, and I thought that would be enough but I guess not."

"That's not it," Zuko retaliated, standing up himself. "I do trust you, I might even trust you more than myself right now..." His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. The blue eyes softened at him, and the recipient of this look didn't like it one bit. "Don't pity me," Zuko spat out. He couldn't have her look like that at him again, it was too much.

Katara felt insulted. Her motherly nature had made her immediately feel bad for him, but she didn't know that Zuko would be rude about it. "Well I'm sorry that you are so dense and don't realize that there are people out in this world that actually care about you! You always push people away and shut people out. What are you so afraid of?" By then, the girl was out of breath, and too distracted to care that Zuko had stepped closer to her.

"I'm afraid of consequences, " he whispered. "I'm afraid of that I'll do something stupid, and It'll come back and bite me." This time, when Zuko stepped even closer, Katara was aware. And for the first time, she wasn't afraid of him, but afraid of herself and what she was feeling. "I'm afraid that if I do this, I could screw everything up." They were so close, not even the sunlight could come between them.

Katara felt his warm breath on her face as he leaned in. Both of the benders both stood there for a moment, but time seemed to stop when Zuko pressed his lips against hers. It was unlike anything she ever expected. His lips were soft and sweet, and when his hands softly grabbed her arms, his touch made her stomach flutter. Zuko was surprised to find that her lips were as cool as the ocean, and when his hands found her arms, she shivered and placed her arms around his neck. _God, what are we doing? When did this happen? I don't even like her._

Katara pulled away first, looking bewildered. They were both short on breath, and looking at each other with a new found emotion. "Zuko, I-"

"There is a campfire a little bit west of here," Zuko blurted out, interrupting her. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to leave."

A frown replaced the confusion on Katara's face. They were still locked in an embrace, but she stepped away, her arms falling to her side. She then looked down at the ground and muttered something Zuko couldn't understand.

"What," Zuko asked.

Blue eyes met his, and they were filled with anguish. "I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake."

Shock rippled through the fire bender, and he jerked back as if she had burned him. "You can't mean that." He given his heart, and now she had stabbed it. _Wait, I didn't give her my heart! What am I even talking about?_

Katara knew that she was causing him so much pain, but she needed to do this. This couldn't go on, it wasn't possible and it wasn't right. They would never work, and all it would do was break Aang's heart. And he didn't need that right now. "I mean it," she said forcefully. "Just forget it ever happened."

Zuko's eyes went cold, "Consider it forgotten." He pushed past her, going in the direction of where he saw the smoke. Katara trailed behind him, grateful that he couldn't see the tear slip down her cheek. She wiped it away following the trail of burnt leaves he was leaving behind. _I hope I made the right choice._

* * *

 **That was a long chapter... I'm sorry if the kiss details aren't on point because I haven't really kissed anyone since kindergarten and i don't really remember how it went.**

 **Ugh, that took awhile to write, but I think it is worth the wait. If there is anything i could do better, please review!**


	8. Lost and Found

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 8.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! If I did... Let's just say that things would have happened differently.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

* * *

In the end, Toph ended up making a few tents under the shade of the trees. The storm passed pretty quickly, and soon enough it was morning. They had a fire going, even though it was relatively warm, and they had plenty of food to survive on. The only problem was Sokka, his wound wasn't getting any better. Where was Katara when you needed her?

"Avatar, I am afraid for your friend." Iroh spoke as he exited the tent that held a wounded water tribe boy. "The injury is really taking it's toll, and if that boy doesn't get help soon, he will not make it." Aang deflated like a balloon, and glanced over at the tent Toph was in. She had made a small tent to the side of their camp and shut herself in it. She wouldn't let any talk to her, and even refused the fruit that Iroh had so kindly prepared for them.

"I know, we need to get out of here soon." Aang's childish eyes filled with worry. "We can leave this afternoon, after we pack everything up. We'll go to the nearest town and get him checked out." He felt a pang of guilt, "I should have done this sooner. I guess I was too wrapped up in finding Katara."

Iroh laid a hand on the shoulder of the young boy, "it is not your fault that you were trying to find her. Don't let yourself feel shame in trying to help someone." Aang acted as if he didn't even hear Iroh, then he walked away towards the trees. The old man sighed and went back to go pack up the camp.

* * *

 _What was I even thinking?_ Zuko was so angry, he could kill. It had been awhile since he felt like this. _Why did I even do that? I don't even like her... Do I?_ Unfortunately for the fire bender, he was also terribly confused. _What about Mai?_ He groaned and kept trudging, Katara on his heels.

 _Why would he do that? He doesn't even like me!_ The water bender was too perplexed to think straight. Suddenly her thoughts took an unexpected turn. _Did he like it?_ She smacked herself on her forehead and commanded her brain to stop thinking about that. _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot..._ Katara sighed and blew a strand of hair away from her face. She kept walking behind Zuko, careful to keep her distance, knowing he was still furious.

It had been an hour since their 'incident', and they were both tired. None of them thought it would take this long. "Zuko," Katara nudged. "Do you think we'll be there soon?" She was dehydrated by the sun that was beating down on them through the leaves of the tree. The fire bender kept treading along as if he hadn't even heard her. "Do you think we are going the wrong direction?" Since they were in the tress now, they couldn't really see the smoke trail. Zuko growled and and shot a stream of fire down behind him, lighting the leaves and ground on fire. Katara stopped immediately at the fire growing in front of her. "You jerk, what were you thinking?" She screamed at his back. "I could have been burned!"

"Not my problem," he hissed as he walked away from her. He didn't care that she was upset, and he certainly didn't care that he was leaving her behind. She had hurt him, and she wouldn't be getting any special treatment from him.

Katara was livid. How _dare_ he do that to her? After she had put out the fire, she had been on the search for Zuko. It wasn't that hard because he was still leaving a trail of burnt leaves. But still, she was enraged. Once she had caught up to him, she was sweaty, tired, and fuming. She was just about to give him a piece of her mind but he froze, so she froze. They were standing in front of the camp ground. There was a fire raging in the middle, and stone tents positioned around it.

"Oh my gosh," Katara whispered, stepping closer to Zuko, but her anger still brewing. "Hello?" Katara said louder than before, "Is anyone here?"

* * *

Aang was in his tent when he heard the voice, the voice that had haunted his thoughts for an eternity. He had currently been packing up the supplies they used for Sokka, but he dropped everything and ran out. There was Katara, her eyes were still as blue as ever, but it seemed as if a dark cloud was hovering over them.

"Katara," Aang breathed and her head snapped towards his. Her blue eyes lit up with recognition, and she immediately flew across the campground and wrapped him in her arms. The avatar felt her quiver in his arms, and his eyes met amber ones. Zuko was standing a few yards away, watching them with a blank expression. But that was when Iroh came out of his tent, and the facade his nephew was wearing disappeared as he too charged across the area to get to his Uncle. There was a moment of silence where Aang and Iroh both comforted the people they were hugging, but soon that silence was broken.

"Sugar queen? Sparky?" A young girl yelled as a stone tent was blasted to pieces. Katara pulled away from Aang, wiped her tears, and opened her arms for Toph. But the earth bender just crossed her arms and shook her head. "There ain't no way that I am hugging you, sweetness. You have to do more to earn a hug from me." The blind girl stuck her nose in the air, "Plus, you stink."

The water bender stifled her laughter and glanced around at everyone, but something was wrong. "Aang, where's Sokka?" She asked with a frown. Instantly the atmosphere changed, everyone except Zuko and Katara started shifting uncomfortably. Dread pooled in her stomach, and Zuko went to lay a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, still angry.

"Well, you see," Aang started nervously, "right before you guys showed up, we were about to head out to the nearest town." Iroh coughed, and stepped towards the larger tent Katara had noticed before.

"What the Avatar was meaning to say," Iroh stated, "is that during the fight at Ba Sing Se, your brother got seriously injured. We were going to go to the next town to find him a healer." Before the old man even finished his sentence, Katara was already making her way into the stone tent. She nearly blanched at the sight in front of her.

Her brother lying on the ground, with stale wrappings covering his entire stomach. But that wasn't what worried her, he was deathly pale. She covered her mouth and let out another sob. Aang went to try and comfort her, but Iroh stopped him and whispered something in his ear. "The only thing you can do for her now is get her some water." The monk nodded and ran off with a bowl, soon coming back with it full of water. He set it beside Katara but she didn't acknowledge him, she only molded the water around her hands and started to heal the gaped wound.

The only thing Iroh, Aang, Zuko, and Toph could do now was leave Katara alone, and wait.

* * *

 **Geez that was a little long! Anyway I hope you guys liked it because I certainly did. Don't worry, I am not going to kill Sokka...**

 **I really liked writing Toph's stubborn attitude, and Iroh's words of wisdom. :)**

 **If you liked it, please review.**


	9. Forced

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 9.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! If I did... Let's just say that things would have happened differently.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **IMPORTANT: I am going to North Carolina for a week, and I don't know if I am going to use my laptop there or not. So please don't be mad at me if I don't post for a week!**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

* * *

A few hours later when the sun was setting, a tired Katara stumbled her way out of Sokka's tent. She had managed to heal most of her brother's wound, but it would definitely leave a nasty scar. She sighed and took a moment to look around camp, Iroh and Aang must have packed the rest of their belongings.

"Is everything okay?" Zuko was in the shadows, leaning up against a nearby tree. His eyes portrayed no hint at what he was feeling.

Katara sighed, and glanced at him warily. "Yah, everything is fine." Both of them stood there for a moment in complete silence. Without thinking, the water bender blurted out something she immediately regretted, "Why did you do it?"

The fire prince studied her quizzically before answering. "Do what?"

Katara cleared her throat, it was now or never. "Uh... Why did you kiss me?" This was obviously not the response Zuko expected, since he flinched and wouldn't meet her eyes. She was waiting for his response when Aang stepped out of his tent and into the light.

"Hey Katara," he greeted her with his usual grin, but it seemed forced. The young boy didn't seem to notice the angry look shot at him from the shadows. "Can I talk to you?" She wanted to tell him no, but didn't have the heart to. So she agreed. He immediately pulled her away from the fire bender and started in the opposite direction. They walked in silence, but soon they were at the shore. Waves lapped the sand and Aang pulled Katara down to sit with him. They both sat there, staring at the sunset while their feet were being enveloped by the cool water. Katara noticed that Aang wasn't smiling, and his eyes held sadness.

Nudging him, the girl him what's wrong, but the Avatar doesn't answer. So she takes his hand in hers and squeezes it. "You can talk to me, you know." Aang looks away and pulls his hand from hers. Katara frowned and went to try and comfort him again but was interrupted when he suddenly jumped into Katara, wrapping his arms around her. Hesitantly, the water bender returned the hug. After awhile, Aang pulled away and wiped his nose, looking a little happier.

"Sorry," he mumbled once he realized that he had initiated the hug. Pink started to stain his cheeks when he glanced back over in her direction. "I really missed you."

"Oh Aang," Katara's motherly nature started to kick in when she noticed the look on his face was now guilt. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was," he argued. "I abandoned you, just like abandoned the world. How am I supposed to save the world if I can't even save you?"

With pity in her eyes, Katara wrapped him in another hug. "You can do this Aang. I know you can." When she pulled away, Aang didn't look happier. Instead he looked even more guilty. She sighed and grabbed his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "If anyone can save the world, it would be you."

The air bender cast his eyes on the ground, but after a few moments he met her eyes again. "Thanks Katara."

|oO0Oo|

Back at camp, everything was quiet except for the crackling of fire. Aang had retreated back to the camp after their talk and left Katara alone on the beach. She had soon, too, retreated back to the camp, only to find a certain fire bender seated by the fire. Waiting. 'What do you think you're doing?" She asks crossly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zuko replies curtly, "I'm waiting for you."

The water bender glares at the but who just spoke, but he doesn't flinch. "Well than I guess you waited for nothing," and with that, Katara strode right past him towards her tent. She didn't really care anymore. The past is the past, and she needed to focus on the future.

"What's you're problem? You've been avoiding me for the past two days!" Now this made Katara angry. Real angry.

She whirled on him, her brown hair flying. "How _dare_ you say that to me," the girl screeched, probably waking everyone up. "What is _my_ problem? What is your problem? You can't just kiss someone and expect them to be perfectly okay with it!" This outburst stunned Zuko, and gave Katara just enough time to get herself in her tent. And he definitely wasn't going to go in her tent if he wanted to live. he would just have to try again in the morning.

|oO0Oo|

"Man, it feels good to back," Sokka said with a yawn.

"Well it's great for you to be back," Aang replied with his usual smile. "Toph was starting to miss your sarcasm." The blind earth bender grunted at that comment. Sokka chuckled and ate the last spoonful of soup Katara had made for breakfast. Everyone was done long before Sokka, which is unusual since he is usually the first to be done. But they had all stayed just to keep him company.

"Man," Toph drawled. "You better be up for some sparring later. Sweetness has been too busy figuring out her life to spar, and I'm starting to get bored."

Katara huffed, "I have not been trying to figure out my life. Things have been... A little rough lately." Toph smirked. "And no sparring! Sokka still needs to heal."

"Whatever you say, Mom."

The water bender sighed and walked around, collecting the plates. "I'm gonna go wash these," she gestured to the dishes. "So you guys get cleaned up so we can go to town and get supplies." As she was walking away, she heard a voice call out after her.

"I'll help," Turning he head, Katara saw who had offered and scowled.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Now Katara," Iroh spoke up. "I think it's a great idea for my nephew to help you." Both Iroh and Zuko grinned, "It wouldn't be fair for you to do all the work."

She gritted her teeth and stood there for a moment, glaring daggers at the both of them. "Fine," Katara hissed. "But don't get in the way."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Zuko muttered as he followed her towards a nearby stream.

* * *

 **I feel like I haven't posted a chapter in a really long time. This chapter was a bit hard to write because I don't like writing Kataang... Sorry :( Zuko is cute when he's mad. O_O**

 **Questions/Answers**

 ** _Meldz:_ _Will this be up to the end of ATLA? -_** **I don't really know if I am going to continue this up to the end because I am not sure if I am going to stop this story before Aang defeats the Firelord and have an ending there. Hopefully I can make it to the end. :)**


	10. Dishes

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 10.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! If I did... Let's just say that things would have happened differently.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **IMPORTANT: I am going to North Carolina for a week, and I don't know if I am going to use my laptop there or not. So please don't be mad at me if I don't post for a week!**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

* * *

 _Rinse. Scrub. Rinse. Dry._ Katara repeated this mantra in her head while she was washing dishes. Anything was better than talking to the boy next to her. However, Zuko thought the exact opposite. He _wasn't_ thinking about washing the dishes, he was just trying to find a way to talk to the stubborn girl. As he was contemplating how, he remembered something Azula had said to her back when they were imprisoned on her boat. She had demanded to know what Katara had done to her, and Zuko had never remembered a moment when she looked so determined to know something.

"Katara," Zuko spoke hesitantly, hoping she would acknowledge him. No such luck. But he continued anyway, "remember when we were on Azula's boat?" At this, the water bender stopped what she was doing and glared at him.

"Yah I remember," she scoffed. "What's it to you?"

The fire bender ignored her accusing tone and kept on blabbering. "Well, I remember something Azula said to you before we jumped of the boat. And I just rememeber it now-"

"Would you please just spit it out already?" Katara cut him off. "I have better things to be doing you know," she gestured to the pile of dirty dishes stacked off the the left off them.

Zuko set down his plate now and faced her full on. "Azula said something about wanting to know what you did to her. What was she talking about?" As soon as this was out of his mouth, he regretted it. He could tell by her reaction to his question that he shouldn't have brought it up. Katara immediately tensed up and glowered at him.

"It was nothing," the girl uttered after a moment. "I just got the upper hand and she was just wondering how I did it." There was about a minute of silence and tension before the banished prince decided to be brave and speak out.

"I know you're lying," he accused bitterly. "So you can either just tell me the truth or keep it bottled up inside you." He paused, then added one last thing for good measure. "I can tell it's bothering you by the way you immediately tensed up when I mentioned this."

"Since when are you the expert of reading emotions," Katara snapped, purposely avoiding his questions. "Last time I checked, you weren't in touch with your emotions."

The fire bender frowned. First of all, he _was_ in touch with his emotions, thank you very much. Second of all, who was she to judge? For him, the only emotion she really knew was anger. And she was just plain insulting him. He growled, "will you tell me already? It couldn't have been that bad."

"How about no?"

"Ugh," this was clearly not going to work. Then Zuko got an idea, "how about a deal?"

Her head snapped up, "what kind of deal?"

The boy gulped and continued, "we would each tell each other something. I would choose what I want you tell me, and then you would choose what you want me to tell you."

Eyeing him warily, Katara slowly nodded her head, motioning him to sit down next to her. Dishes be damned. "You go first."

As soon as Zuko was done situating himself next to Katara, he told her exactly what he wanted to know. What had happened with Azula.

So Katara started. She told him how Azula had taken her to a room and interrogated her about the Gaang. He seemed especially surprised when she told him how interested Azula seemed to be about the general welfare and people in the group. Taking a deep breath, Katara briefly went over how Azula had momentarily freaked out and started to attack her when she tried to get away for the guards. _Here we go..._ And then there was the part they both had been waiting for. She spoke of how energized and powerful she felt when she suddenly gained control of his sister's body, and Zuko looked stunned. He just sat there in shock for a moment.

"You see why I didn' want to tell you? I felt so powerful, but at the same time it felt so wrong..." The water bender admitted. "But I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I don't even know if it has ever been done before."

"Wow," Zuko muttered. _Just what was this girl capable of?_ "Well, I guess it is your turn. What do you want to know?"

Immediately, she squirmed under his gaze, and he could see pink starting to creep up her neck. She coughed, "well, I was wondering if you could... Um... Tell me why you kissed me?"

"Oh," Zuko replied instantly. "I, uh, guess I could. Um, yeah." She stared at him expectantly. "You see..." He trailed off and she pouted.

"You've kept this from me long enough. Please just tell me."

The fire prince exhaled, and assured himself that he could do this. "When we were talking in the Crystal Catacombs, I felt more close to you than I had ever really felt to anyone before." Heat spread across his face, "and in the island cave, I felt that same way again. I had to do something... And I guess I just got caught up in the moment and took it too far." It was Katara's turn to be a but surprised. She was at a loss for words, even if his explanation was short and right to the point.

"Oh, um... Okay, I guess." She sat there while, before getting back up and grabbing another dish. "Care to finish these up with me?"

Zuko smiled a genuine smile, and for once in his life, he felt like he belonged here. "Sure, I'll help you."

|oO0Oo|

"We're done," Katara called out to everyone as they were closing in on the camp. Their little 'dish washing' adventure took about an hour, and everyone was looking at them suspiciously. Iroh was the only one who was grinning like a madman.

"What took you two so long?" Sokka accused, pointing his two fingers at them for emphasis.

The water and fire benders exchanged glanced before speaking. "we had some catching up to do," Zuko replied. Brushing of the tone of Katara's older brother. Toph wasn't really paying attention to them, but more like paying attention to their heartbeats. Aang on the other hand was paying very close attention to them. He was taking note of every little exchange between the two. The avatar noticed how much more comfortable they seemed with each other, and that made him upset. He needed to do something, and he needed to do it quick.

* * *

 **Lol I Love Zutara! They are one of the best couples in my opinion... Tui and La, Yin and Yang, Push and Pull, FIRE AND WATER! *fire and water emoji* Their little talk was pretty cute. But I am feeling kind of iffy about it...**

 **Something is going on with Aang. I apologize in advance for the Kataang I have to write in the next chapter or two. I promise I will hate every minute of it, just bear with me please!**

 **Special thanks to** **BendingDreams** **and** **MadTay** **for the wonderful reviews. Reading them really made my heart be warm and fuzzy... Like APPA! (I'm a nerd) Anyway, thank you so much, the reviews really inspired me! :D :D**


	11. No more 'Just Friends'

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 11.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! If I did... Let's just say that things would have happened differently.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

 **A few words before I start this... I just need to get this out of my system otherwise I will explode. I absolutely despise writing Kataang, and now I have to write some. Don't worry, it won't last long. I just need to show the interactions between Katara and Aang! Aang thinks of her as a lover, and Katara thinks of him as a brother. Lol that rhymed ;D**

* * *

As the last few things were being loaded on to Appa, Aang pulled away from the group and walked over to the water bender, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey Katara, can talk to you?" He needed speak to her before it got to complicated. Complicated as in before another guy got involved.

After she packed her bundle, she turned and greeted him with a smile. "Sure Aang, what's on your mind?"

"I mean," the avatar looked around nervously. "Can we talk. Alone." A look that the boy couldn't quite understand passed over her face, but it was soon replaced with another smile.

"Yah, sure. Let me just tell them we'll be right back." Katara looked over her shouter and called out to the others, "We'll be right back. Okay?" She didn't wait for a response and just started walking away from the campsite and into the trees. Once they had gotten out of hearing range from the others, Aang turned to face the girl that got him out of the ice berg. This girl had been there for him every time he needed it. His love for her had only grown since he first met her.

"Katara..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck. _Okay, just say it like we rehearsed._ "Lately, I have been really thinking." Aang paused, and took a deep breath. "IreallylikeyouandIthinkweweremeanttobetogether." The words came out in a rush, and the young boy felt a huge weight lift off him when he got that out.

"What?" Katara replied, knowing full well what he said. _Oh please no. This is not the right time._

 _Oh boy._ "I really like you," Aang mumbled once more, his face turning a crimson. "Do you... Want to... Maybe be with me?"

She had to admit, she was shocked. Katara had never expected Aang to actually make a move. _Do I like him?_ She thought. _I-I-I like him as, as, as... As a what?"_ Katara snapped herself out of her head and looked down at the younger boy before her. His wide, eager eyes waiting for her response. Then a sense of dread began to fill her. _I can't really turn him down, can I? It would crush him, and he doesn't need negativity right now..._

After a long moment, the girl decided to try and talk him out of it, without giving away any feelings. "I don't know Aang," she spoke with a quiver in her voice. "We are in the middle of a war right now, and I don't know if this would be the right time."

Immediately after she said this, the avatar retaliated as if he knew she was going to say this. "Then when _will_ it be the right time Katara? I don't even know if am going to make if through the war, and if we both love each other. Then -then-then... Then we should be together!"

"You know what Aang," the water bender tried to act excited about this, but just couldn't. So she ended up sounding like a deflated balloon, "I guess this is the right time."

His eyes immediately brightened and he let out a whoop of joy. He didn't seem to care how defeated she sounded, he seemed to only care that she accepted. At his reaction, Katara actually smiled, but it disappeared from her face when she realized what she would have to do. _Is keeping him happy worth me being miserable? Come on Katara, look at the bright side. Give it a chance, what is the worst that could happen?_

|oO0Oo|

Zuko was starting to get impatient. It had been ten minutes since the avatar had snatched Katara away from the rest of the group. And now they were all sitting on Appa. Waiting. "What do you think they're doing?" He asked Toph and Sokka.

"Eh," Sokka replied nonchalantly. "Aang's probably trying to make-out with Katara or something."

The fire bender nearly choked on his own saliva, "What?" he sputtered. It was not like Sokka to make jokes about his baby sister with anyone.

"He was joking," Toph retorted. "Twinketoes ins't manly enough to make a move with Sugar Queen. He's too innocent. And even if he did, Sweetness would turn him down. She just doesn't return his feelings, and everyone knows that." Just as she said that, Aang appeared out of the trees, dragging a brunette behind him.

"Guys, guys!" The avatar yelled at everyone on the bison while they were running up to them. Everyone was held in suspense while the two climbed up the furry beast and onto the saddle. Even Iroh was listening intently. "I was talked to Katara in the woods," the airbender started once they got on. "And she agreed to be my girlfriend."

Toph's, Sokka's, and Zuko's mouths dropped open. "You what?" Sokka nearly screamed, pointing a finger at Katara. "When did this happen?"

"Umm, today in the woods? Like Aang just stated?" Katara chuckled.

"I mean when did you start to... Ya know?"

They fell in awkward silence, and the airbender and firebender were both staring at her keenly, waiting for her to answer. The water bender blushed under the pressure, "I guess I always liked Aang." Now Zuko was glaring daggers at the avatar, while the avatar was grinning like he just won a prize. Aang leaned over and planted a kiss on Katara's cheek. But the girl had to hold back a frown, and Zuko had to hold back a gag. He couldn't stand looking at them any longer, so he turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Ewww," Sokka groaned. "Can't you do that somewhere else?"

This whole time, Iroh was frowning at the new couple. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Heads turned in his direction. "It may not be wise to get involved and attached during war."

Aang smiled almost devilishly, "I thinks it's too late for that. Right Katara?" The girl beamed and nodded. _Maybe if I pretend long enough, I will actually like him. It shouldn't be that hard._ Katara slipped her hand in Aang's and squeezed, smiling reassuringly. After a moment, he pulled his hand out of hers and stood up.

"Well, we better get going now if we want to get to town before lunch time." The Avatar declared while he climbed to the front of Appa. Once he got there, he patted the ground behind him, signaling for Katara to sit behind him. She sighed reluctantly and obeyed, sitting behind him. If the Avatar heard her sigh, he didn't act like it. "Yip yip."

* * *

 **Oh goodness. I really don't like how Aang is oblivious to how Katara doesn't have the same feelings towards him as he has towards her. He kind of is selfish now that I think about it. Oh well, Zuko is kind of cute when he is jealous. He likes to glare a lot, and I know I wouldn't want to be on the recieving end of his anger... Aang better watch out, an angry fire bender might be coming for him.**

 **Was this chapter okay? I am not really sure about it. I kind of had a bit of creativity leak and I just kept typing and typing. I went with the flow. *river emoji***

 **Special thanks to** **danmandombi** **and** **realize12Q4** **for the reviews! They were really nice and also really boosting my self-esteem. I was feeling very iffy about that chapter and I was happy to see that you guys enjoyed it! :D**

 **iRanNoodle:** **Thank you for the feedback, it was really helpful that you gave me some pointers! I do realize Azula was very OOC, and I was planning on her being very cruel the next time the Gaang meets her.**


	12. Soothing

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 12.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! If I did... Let's just say that things would have happened differently.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

* * *

"I think I see a cave below," Aang whispers as he bends a cloud around Appa to shield them from view. It just happens that the closest town over was fire nation, and they just had to suck it up and deal with it.

"Shhhh," Sokka shushed then loudly. "You don't want anyone to hear us, because the last time I remember. Clouds can't talk!" His sister swatted him on the arm and put a finger to her lips, her mouth was twitching. "Oh why do I even bother, no one ever listens to me anyway." Aang sent out a big blast of air that sent the clouds and birds flying away in every direction. Immediately the water tribe boy hopped down from the flying bison and pressed himself up against a rock, peering out from behind it. Once he was satisfied that no one was coming for them, he turned his attention back to the group. "You know, the cloud camo was great, but next time lets try and be a cloud that knows how to keep it's mouth shut." He was mostly directing this towards Katara and Aang because Iroh, Zuko, and Toph hadn't really said a word.

"Yah," Toph piped up, "you wouldn't want a bird to tell on us, would you?" Everyone giggled at that, except Zuko, who scowled.

"Sokka's right, if the fire nation knew that we were here, who knows what would happen to us." As he said this, the others nodded their heads in a silent agreement. Not wanting to get on Zuko's bad side.

"So," Sokka declared in his best leader voice as he lead the group towards the large cave in the side of a mountain. "This is how we will be living until the invasion."

 _Invasion?_ The fire bender was confused, no one had ever told him about an invasion. "What invasion?" All eyes glued on him, and Iroh cleared his throat.

"Umm, no one told you?" Aang asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "On the day of black sun, we were going to lead an invasion on the fire nation."

Zuko had to admit, he was shocked. He definitely wasn't expecting them to think of that. "And why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

Iroh laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder in comfort, "they were waiting for the right time to tell you." Zuko only glared at Aang, who seemed surprised that he was receiving anger.

"When were you guys going to tell me this? Days before the invasion so I wouldn't have anytime to stop this?" It was getting hot. Too hot. Zuko couldn't stand this any longer, so he turned on his heels and stormed away. But something stopped him. No, more like someone stopped him. A cool hand was holding onto his wrist, trying to keep him from leaving. Zuko turned his head, ready to chew out whoever was holding him, but when he saw the large blue eyes and long braid, he froze. He remembered the conversation they had shared, and he remembered how she had accepted him. Zuko's eyes softened and Katara dropped her hand.

"Please don't be mad," Katara whispered to Zuko. But little did she know Aang was watching them closely. "We didn't want to tell you right away because you just joined us. And telling you that we were going to invade your homeland wasn't going to be the best welcome to our group." As the two exchanged words, Sokka walked over to Aang with confusion in his eyes.

"Is there something going on between them?" the avatar's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits.

"No," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Sokka held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry. Sorry. I was just wondering. But I'm glad, I don't like the idea of my younger sister with the former enemy. I still don't really trust him."

"Yah, me neither." Two of them stood their in silence for awhile before a blind earth bender came over to join them.

"Are you all talkin' 'bout sparky and sugar queen over there?" Toph cocked her head in the direction the two people were and smirked. Gritting his teeth, Aang made s tiff nod. "Oh relax Twinketoes, no need to get your panties in a twist. Nothing is going on over there. Sweetness is just talkin' some sense into him." Just as Toph finished, Katara detached from Zuko and strode over to them with a smile on her face. But Zuko joined them soon after with his Uncle in tow.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Katara asked innocently.

"Umm, did I miss something?" Sokka asked incredulous."Get ready for what?"

"Well, don't think we're going to stay and eat cave hoppers the whole time we're here." Katara stated as if her brother was stupid to even question her. "So we need fire nation clothes to go out in to town with. And the sooner we get there the better."

Aang stepped forward and grasped his girlfriend's hand. "That's a great idea! We should go now so we can go out to town and get supplies immediately." The water bender smiled at the enthusiastic boy in front of her and gestured for everyone towards the exit of the cave. The group made their way out of their temporary home and into the sun. Aang quickly hid Appa before they made their way to the nearest house. Luckily, that house had a clothes line. And luckily, they had just done washed their laundry.

"I don't know Sokka," Katara protested. "Isn't this stealing?"

"Hey," Sokka retorted. "It was your idea. And we can't go into town and buy clothes wearing the clothes we have now!"

His sister sighed, and agreed reluctantly "I guess it's alright since it's for the sake of the mission." He eyes roamed all the clothes on the line, and suddenly her eyes brightened. "I call the silk robe," Katara suddenly shouts and sprints through the clothes, her brother following her soon after.

'Well in that case, I call the suit." Aang calls and speeds off, leaving Zuko and his Uncle behind. The two of them both look at the clothes they got from Ba Sing Se and share a smile before rushing after everybody.

* * *

 **Ugh, I remember the cloud camo! I love Sokka's attitude through this, and I love the little Zutara moment. Katara really knows how to talk to a angry Zuko :)**

 **FlutterbyRose:** **Thank you for you two reviews. Reading them really mad emy day and boosted my self-esteem. I was feeling very iffy about that capter and reading your review made me feel a bit better.**

 **Korrasami88: Zuko should realize that, but unfortunately, he hasn't really come to terms of accepted his feelings for Katara. He is still confused on why he kissed her and what exactly he wants with Katara.**

 **FlyingLamb:** **Thank you! I hope you'll like my next chapters!**

 **MadTay: Yah, i don't like Kataang either... I think that including Kataang in this story with really help with character growth. :)**


	13. Trouble

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 13..

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! If I did... Let's just say that things would have happened differently.**

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

 **Things you need to know before you read this chapter: Combustion man is not in this. Zuko never sent him after the avatar!**

* * *

Aang tied the headband around his head as a final touch to his outfit. "Ta-dah! Just a regular kid." Zuko, Toph, and Iroh had all assembled their outfits, but Katara was nowhere to be seen.

"How do I look?" The group turned to face the person who just spoke, and Zuko and Aang were stunned at what they saw. Katara was dressed in the standard fire nation outfit. The crop top with one shoulder, the skirt, gold rings on her wrists and upper arms, and the top knot. Zuko didn't think she would have looked good in red, but boy was he wrong. Now he knew that Katara looked good in anything.

Both of the boys were staring at her with their jaws on the ground, so Toph took this opportunity to speak up. "I guess that means you look fine, Sugarqueen." The water bender smiled at that and started to walk towards the blind earthbender but a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist.

"Your mother's necklace," a gruff voice came from straight behind her. Before she could protest, the same guy who had grabbed her had unclipped the necklace from around her neck. Katara turned around to thank Zuko, but when she did, she was surprised to see how close he was to her. The water bender immediately stepped away and snatched the necklace away form him. She hadn't meant to be rude, but he seemed to take it that way. "Your welcome." Iroh was watching this whole exchange with skepticism.

Katara was about to respond with an apology before Aang showed up beside her and took her hand. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. The girl blushed and tried her best to look pleased. He was her boyfriend now, this was normal.

The water bender cleared her throat and physically detached herself from Aang before speaking. "We only have a few coins, so we need to try and save it for the stuff we really need." She gave Sokka a pointed look, "And no buying bags that match your belt."

|oO0Oo|

"So everyone just follow my lead," Aang proposed, then immediately started strutting his stuff out into the crowd of people before anyone could stop him. The Gaang scrambled after him, trying not to lose him. As soon as they managed to catch up to him, Zuko pulled Aang off to the side.

"What are you doing?" The fire bender hissed. "You don't just waltz around like a proud peacock. And you don't call people Sifu Hot-man." Zuko cocked his heads towards the poor fellow Aang had called that cheesy name. The avatar shrugged and put on his most apologetic smile. Zuko was not fire bender was about to add another comment before he was so rudely interrupted by an excited teenager.

"Look," Sokka exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at a nearby shop. "Food!" He rushed off and forced everyone to follow him. Once getting closer to this store, Aang realized it was a butcher shop. While the whole group was practically drooling, the avatar made a face and backed away.

"Umm, no thanks." He grimaced. "I'll just go get some lettuce out of the dumpster." The young boy left the five of them to have fun with their meats and wandered off in the opposite direction. He didn't get far until a thundering voice called out right behind him.

"Hey you, stop!" The avatar stiffened and nervously turned around, giving the guards behind him his best innocent smile. "It's obvious you don't belong here." His smile dropped and finally took enough notice to see the snarling faces surrounding him.

"Uhh-"

"The next time you play hooky, you might want to take of your school uniform." Aang's eyes immediately traveled the length of his outfit, and smiled in relief. He didn't have time to celebrate how close that was because before he knew it, he was being dragged by his wrist down the street.

|oO0Oo|

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!," a concerned Katara huffed when Aang strolled back into the cave later that night.

"Yah," Zuko added "You can't just go wandering off whenever you like to. It's dangerous out there."

"I know, I know," Aang defended himself, "but I got invited to play with some kids after school." Every jaw in to the room dropped, and if you listened close enough, you could've heard them smack as they hit the floor.

"After what?" Sokka screeched, putting on the most exasperated facial expression ever known to man-kind.

"I enrolled in a fire nation school." Aang stated, putting it as plainly as he could. "And I am going back tomorrow."

"Enrolled in what?" Sokka howled once again, then fell backwards in disbelief. No one helped him up, and this time it was Iroh who spoke.

"I never like to shoot down ideas, but this one seems really terrible." There was a pause while they digested what Iroh had just said, and then Toph decided to back him up.

"Yah Aang, we already have clothes. What do you need to go to school for?"

"Well, every minute I am in that classroom, I learn something new about the fire nation and-"

"Aang!" A water bender interrupted. "You have to people in this cave that are from the fire nation. You don't need to go to school to learn about the fire nation. You can just ask Zuko and Iroh."

"Oh, well..." Aang trailed off mischievously. "I guess we won't learn about the secret river that runs straight to the firelord's palace."

Katara frowned, "again Aang, you can just ask Zuko about it."

The young boy then just gave up on trying to reason with them, and decided to go with his last resort. "Come one, guys,' he whined. "Can I just be a normal kid for once?"

|oO0Oo|

"Really Aang? You got in trouble and need your _parents_ to meet with the headmaster?" Katara stated, obviously annoyed. She just couldn't believe how Aang could make such a reckless move.

"Yah Aang," Zuko backs her up. "Who is going to act like your parents now?"

"Well, Sparky and Sugarqueen could," Toph piped up. "It wouldn't be that hard to have them act like they like each other." The girl smirked at the quickening heartbeats and shrugged innocently.

"Absolutely not," Sokka immediately shot her down, recognizing what Toph was trying to do. He would not let that happen. Besides, she was with Aang. "Katara and I will just go as Aang's parents." Katara made a face, but quickly composed herself and agreed. This was going to be gross, since he was her brother and all.

The two of them dressed in more appropriate clothes for adults, and then had Aang direct them to the fire nation school. Once they got there, they opened the glass doors and found the headmaster waiting for them. He did not look happy.

"Good," the headmaster growled, "you are finally here." He lead them through walls that were decorated with fire nation posters, posters of Ozai, and posters of the rules. After about a minute of walking, they came upon another door, and this time when it was opened, it lead to a small room with a wooden desk in the center. The headmaster motioned for the three of them to sit in the chairs that were facing the desk, while he sat behind the desk and faced them.

"Thank you for coming."

* * *

 **That was a longer chapter! I left the parts out of Aang actually going to the school because I figured they weren't really important. I am also leaving out the conversation between Aang, Ms. Fire, Mrs. Fire, and the Headmaster. It isn't necessary, and Aang is just getting chewed out. So... Yah! Figured I would end this chapter here...**

 **Next chapter, there will be the dance party, and will hopefully have come Zutara action. Not much, but just enough! Sorry that Iroh isn't really in this right now, but he will start to contribute more later on.**

 **airichan623: We are going to do the headband story, but I think that instead of Aang dancing with Katara, Zuko would! As for Ursa, I don't know if this story is going to get that far since finding Ursa happened after the war ended. I am not sure if I am going to continue on that far.**

 **FlutterbyRose:** **Oh my gosh thank you so much for the feedback. The entire time writing that chapter I was so excited that I was using lines from the story because I was hoping someone would be reacting like you did! :) I also was so happy writing the little Zutara moment. It shows how their relationship is growing, and how Sokka and Aang are really against it.**


	14. Stolen Dance

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 14.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! I wish I did though. I lot of things would have happened differently. *smirks***

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

* * *

"Okay that settles it," Sokka points a finger at Aang. "No more school for you!" All heads nodded in agreement after hearing the tale that Katara had just retold to everyone.

"But I'm not ready to leave," Aang whines. "I'm having fun being a regular kid. You don't know what its' like, Sokka." He added, "You get to regular all the time."

"Ouch," Toph mocks from across the cave. And even Zuko can't help but crack a smile at this. The avatar only groans and paces the room, trying to come up with a reason of why he should stay in school, or at least do something more to help these kids.

"Listen guys," Aang starts after a moment. "These kids are the future of the fire nation, and if we want to change this place. The bets thing we can do right now is start with them."

"Aang," Iroh immediately responded, making everyone think he would try and disagree with him. But everyone was surprised at what he said. "I think you're right. If we can change these kids, we can change the future nation."

Zuko objected, but now he had a scowl on his face. "What could you possibly do to change a bunch of fire monsters? it's not like we can give them a toy and have expect them to be all anti-fire lord."

"No," Aang responded with a smirk," but we can show then a little bit of freedom."

This time, it was Katara who replied. And now she was irritated. She hated shooting down Aang, but this was getting a bit ridiculous. "How are we going to do that Aang? We can't exactly take the whole school on a field trip without somebody noticing." Aang gave her a a pleading look, and she softened a little bit. Only a little. "Come on Aang, I am just trying to be reasonable. Someone is going to tell a teacher or parent about this and we're all going to be screwed."

"Trust me," the young boy exclaimed. "When they hear about this, they won't tell anybody. They wouldn't want anyone to ruin the fun."

Toph snorted, "fun? You're going to do something fun for them?"

"Yes," Aang replied, so sure of himself. "And they are most definitely going to have fun." Katara raised an eyebrow, and Aang plowed on. "They're going to have fun because," he paused for a dramatic effect. "We are going to throw them... A secret dance party!"

Everyone was stunned, but Sokka was the first to recover. He pointed at Aang, and mocked him in his best Wang Fire voice, "got to your room!"

|oO0Oo|

It was quiet, and Toph was earthbending pillars up from the cave ground, and then Sokka decided to speak up. "I can't believe we are throwing a secret dance party. It just seems so... Silly."

"I know," Toph replied after she finished the last pillar. "And I haven't even been to a dance party before."

Aang appeared next the the two and inspected the pillars. After he decided nothing was wrong with them, he tried to make the water tribe boy feel a little better. "Don't think of it as a secret dance party, Sokka." He reassured him. "Think of it as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy feet!" The young boy then broke out into a series of dance movements, but was interrupted by someone shouting.

"They're coming," Toph shouts after feeling a bunch of vibrations from outside the cave. "Everyone stop bending." Katara hurriedly bended the juice back into the punch bowls while Zuko and Iroh lit the last candles near the back of the cave. They had wanted to give the cave a 'glow'. Aang had just ushered Appa out of the back exit when the first kids and members of the band streamed in. The avatar immediately rushed of to greet the school kids while Katara and Zuko showed the band where they would be standing and performing.

Once everything was settled, everyone except Aang realized what a horrible idea this had been. All the kids were standing in the middle of the cave, looking nervous. The avatar seemed to realize what was happening and tried to cheer them up. He leaped in front of them and spread his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced in his best MC voice. "I present to you, the Flamey-os!" Aang threw his arms up towards the band on the pillars, signaling them to play. The music started, but instead on dancing like Aang expected, the school kids just kept standing there. Looking as awkward and out of place as water in a desert.

A young boy that looked about Aang's age spoke after a few uncomfortable minutes. "Now what do we do?"

'Well, now you dance," Aang tried to explain with certainty. Hoping that his confidence would encourage them. No such luck.

Another boy hid his head in his collar as if he were a turtle hiding in his shell. "I don't think my parents want me to be dancing in a cave."

"Yah," another piped up. "What is someone finds out?" Without waiting for an answer, the student scurried off in the opposite direction towards the exit.

"Oh boy," Aang groaned. "Listen guys. Dancing isn't something you should be thinking about. It is a form of self-expression that no one should ever or can ever take away from you." The same boy that spoke first decided to point out another reason of why they shouldn't be dancing in a cave.

"Maybe it was like that in colonies for you, Kuzon. But we just don't do this here in the mainland."

"Sure you do," Aang argued. Not giving up hope. "You have done for generations, and it just so happens that I know some classic fire nation dances. One hundred years ago, this was called the 'Phoenix Flight.'" The avatar starts to run in a circle. The he squats while he runs, kicking his feet in like you would in a Russian folk dance. His arms were spread out behind him, imitating the wings of a bird. All the school kids had gathered around the dancing boy, and were oohing and ahhing.

"Who knew Twinkletoes could actually dance?" Toph asked Katara who was sitting in the seat across from her. In the spur of the moment, Toph had made some tables and chairs before the kids came. Katara was glad, because she couldn't' imagine having to stand through this. She glanced around, noticing how Sokka and Zuko were leaned up against the wall opposite from her, and they seemed to be in a conversation. Looking in the opposite direction she saw that Aang had gotten the kids to start dancing, and Iroh had decided to join them. She smiled, and met Aang's eyes. He grinned at her and started a new dance, telling everyone what is was known for without breaking eye contact. But when another girl imitated the dance right next to him, Aang tore his gaze away from the water bender and turned his attention on the girl. Disappointment filled her, and she looked back over at Sokka and Zuko, who were no longer in a conversation. Instead they were walking towards her and Toph.

They crossed the room and sat in the chairs next to her. "Why don't you go dance with your boyfriend?" Sokka cocked his head towards the avatar, who was no longer dancing with the girl, but instructing a group of people on how to dance like the people in Ba Sing Se.

Katara shook her head, she didn't want to interrupt anything. "Umm. No thanks, I don't want to steal him away from those kids. They look like they are having a good time." The waterbender then tried to do the same tactic with Sokka. "Why aren't you dancing with anyone, Sokka?"

"Oh," he sputters. Almost defensively, "I'm not in the mood to dance right now." Her brother looks over his shoulder, looking for an excuse, and luckily he found one. "Hey," Sokka exclaimed. "It looks like Aang is coming to dance with you!"

It was obvious by the look on Katara's face that she didn't want to dance with Aang. "Oh..." The avatar was making his way across the room, heading straight towards Katara. "Umm," she turned her head away, but what she saw shocked her. Zuko was standing across the table, holding his hand out to her.

"Care to dance?" Her first reaction was to decline, but when she saw Aang getting closer out of the corner of her eye, she hastily grabbed his hand.

"Yes," She replied with a relieved smile. "I would... Love to." The avatar was standing a few feet away, gaping at the two. He had expected Katara to decline. But she didn't. Why? Aang strode over to Sokka and grabbed his arm.

"What is going on?" Aang almost hissed. "What are they doing?"

"They are going to dance," Sokka muttered, not sure what to think. "And I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. But I am just going to assume it's a bad thing."

Meanwhile, the fire bender had lead Katara into the middle of the cave, and whispered into her ear. The waterbender smiled, then nodded. They both took a step away fromm each other, and started their dance. It starting off with them circling each other, and then they stretched out their arms and touched their wrists together. Katara started to cartwheel through the air, and when she was finished, Zuko grabbed Katara and twirled her around. Her hair was flying, and they were starting to draw a crowd. Smoothly they backed away from each other, kicked over each other's heads, then branched off from each other and did their separate moves. But when they came back together, they were both breathing heavily. The fire bender sent Katara in to one last twirl, then brought her close to him, letting her rest her head in his chest.

Their hearts were beating in sync, and it was almost magical. Katara lifted her head and looked up at the boy who had just made her night, and beamed. But when she looked over his shoulder, she gasped and jerked away from him. She immediately felt the loss of warmth, but she didn't really care. She realized how they must have looked together, because Sokka and Aang were both glaring daggers at the fire bender. Iroh, on the other hand, was acting like a child who had won a toy. Toph was smirking. _Oh boy._ The water bender let her dance partner alone on the dance floor and started to make her way back over her table, but she decided to give Zuko one last glance. He was glaring at Aang, just as much as Aang was glaring at him. She sighed, and walked over to Toph, plopping herself into the chair next to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be seen with Zuko, it was just that Aang was her boyfriend, and she shouldn't be looking like she was someone else's girlfriend.

"You don't have to tell me what happened." The blind earth bender gloated. "Your heartbeat tells it all."

"I don't know what you're talking about," The older girl huffed and crossed her arm. "And if our hearts were beating fast," she added. "It was because we were dancing."

Toph grunted, "Yah. Whatever you say." Sokka apparently thought this was the right time to join in on the conversation. He left Aang and crossed the space between him and his sister.

"What was that?" He cried, throwing his hands in the direction of the dance floor.

'"It was called a dance, Sokka." The girl smirked. "Maybe you should try it." Her brother ignored the snarky response and took a seat next to her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." All of the sudden, his demeanor turned serious, and Katara knew she should stop avoiding his questions.

She shrugged, "I danced with Zuko. It's not that big of a deal. People dance all the time." Sokka's eyes bugged out of his head, and he gave his sister a look that made her feel stupid.

"Not a big deal?" He scolded, clearly annoyed. "What's not a big deal is dancing, and that was not just 'dancing'. You guys looked like a couple."

 _Crap. That's what I was afraid of._ "Well, we're not so it's okay."

"But-" He was shut up when Katara smacked him on the arm. Sokka was about to protest again, but saw that his sister wasn't looking at him anymore. She was looking over his shoulder. Quickly, Sokka spun around and saw what she was staring at. The Headmaster from the fire nation school was here, and he was looking for Aang.

* * *

 **Let me tell you how mad I am right now. LET ME TELL YOU! I had 1,331 words in this story, and I wasn't even done writing yet. But for someone reason, when I was writing this chapter, the internet like crapped out or something. And the story went back down to 728 words. Let's just have a moment of silence for this tragedy. I was almost in tears. Okay now that I have that out of my system, I can continue on.**

 **This was a long chapter! I told you guys that I would put a Zutara scene, but while I was writing, I realized that this chapter was already getting a bit long, and I hadn't even gotten to the Zutara moment. So I just ended making this chapter a little bit longer because I HAD to put that little scene in there. Honestly, I have no idea how to write a dance scene. So yah, if any of you are dancers. I apologize for my horrible portrayal. :'D**

 **airichan623:** **That is actually a really good idea to try and find Ursa different way! Hmm... Now that had got me thinking, would they stumble across a village that Ursa lived in and then continue on from there? Or should I have made Ursa follow a different path when she met Ozai, and have the group find Ursa in a completely different way from the show? Wow...**

 **rainbownarwhal:** **OMG that is such a great idea! I am definitely going to use that later on. And don't worry, I will give you credit. I might change it so that when Katara is pressured to tell who she actually likes, he gets mad at the two of them and storms off or something... Wow, this is so great I am getting ahead of myself. :D**

 **zutara4eva:** **I will post some Zutara scenes later on in the story! Once they become a thing and all. But maybe I should create a bunch of short side stories with Zutara Fluff... Maybe...**

 **Things I might do with this story. Please review and tell me what I should and shouldn't do:**

 **1\. Should this fan fiction have Taang or Tokka? If I did Tokka, that would require a break-up between Sokka and Suki. And personally, I like Taang better. But I want to write whatever you guys like best! SO what should I do?**

 **2\. What do you guys think about finding Ursa a different way? Should I have them find Ursa a bit earlier? Or should I have Ursa have taken a completely different path after sh left Ozai and have the Gaang find her in another completely different way?**

 **Please, please, please review and tell me what you think about these ideas. :) :) :)**


	15. The River

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 15.

* * *

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! I wish I did though. I lot of things would have happened differently. *smirks***

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

* * *

"Well I'm glad we made it out of there alive," Sokka glared at Aang accusingly. "Because it sure looked like they wanted to roast us on the spot." If it was one thing everyone agreed on, it was that Sokka was right. Those fire benders sure looked angry, and they wanted Aang whether or not he was alive, severely injured, kind of injured, and... Well, you get the point.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." The avatar defended himself. "No one got hurt, right?" Everyone glanced skeptically at him, they had only made it out unscathed because they had hailed their butts out of there. "Besides," he continued on. "Those kids needed a taste of freedom, and they got it."

Toph snorted, and it was a funny sound against the silence. "All this talk of freedom makes me think that Sugar queen has been getting to you more than we thought. Do you need get " Katara laughed, and Aang smiled sheepishly. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? He was lucky, because before he had to think of something to say, they came across a lake. And it wasn't the river that they cared about, it was the town that was positioned in the middle of it. Well, at least everyone but Aang cared about the town. The avatar thought it would be a good time to go for a swim. He stripped off his shirt and dove off of Appa and into the murky water below, only to reappear a few seconds later with confusion written all over his face.

"I think this river is polluted," he takes one last look around at the river and realizes that this is not just mud and water he is swimming in. It's toxic waste, and without warning anyone, Aang air bends himself up onto Appa again and tries to bend the leftover goop off of him. And unfortunately, he slimes everyone else in the process.

"Couldn't you have done that somewhere else?" Zuko scowls at the avatar. For some reason he had been in a unusually crappy mood. Yah, for some reason... It's not like anything happened the day before that could have put him in this mood. Nah, nothing could've happened. Aang shrugged innocently, daring Zuko to question him again.

 _Really guys? Really? Can you please get over your huge egos and actually say something to each other?_ Katara thought all of this to herself, and she was really getting annoyed. The tension had been really thick lately. Thick as in the tension was metal, and we were trying to cut through it with a plastic knife. Iroh wasn't helping much either, all he did was eat, sleep, and offer advice. Occasionally, he would try and get Zuko to help me with stuff, but ever since the dance party, things have been different between us. He has been more irritable with me, and the glares were starting to come back. But they were no longer just for everyone else. Some of them were also reserved just for her.

Her mind wandered, and everything was silent while they traveled closer to land. Sokka had tried out his fishing skills again, but he had no luck. In order to redeem himself, he also tried making a few jokes at his own expense, but they fell short. And he only earned himself and tease from Toph that made his face go red. Before he could heal is wounded pride, Aang announced that they had reached land. People scrambled off Appa, eager to feel the earth beneath their feet. Well, not literally. Except for Toph maybe... Oh well you know what I mean.

Katara went to the back of Appa after he had gotten himself onto land and checked for food. There was none, and the only thing remained in the food bag was a few crumbs and a bug of some sort. She didn't stick around to find out. "It looks like were going to need to go to that town to get some food," Katara called out to the 'happy campers'. "Assuming that will fit into Sokka's master schedule he has,' she grumbled a few minutes after seeing her brother intently staring at the long scroll parked in front of him.

"Okay," Sokka announced after a moment. "We can do it, but that means only two potty breaks today!" Zuko grumbled, and so did Aang. Apparently men liked their potty breaks.

"Just give me a second to hide Appa," Aang led his sky bison into a nearby raised land and covered him with a turf. "There you go buddy. Now you just look like a hill with horns!" The only response was a grunt from the creature being hidden, but that seemed to please the avatar. He hid Momo in a similar fashion before rejoining the group. "Ready to go." Except it wasn't that easy. Now was the part when they were supposed to magically get across the river and into the town, right? Well how were they supposed to do that when their only mode of transportation was currently a horned hill?

"I don't feel anything, where is this town?" Toph asked, clearly confused because she was shuffling her feet. Right... No one told her it was in the middle of the river. Katara looked around at everybody, but they avoided her gaze. Clearly no one was going to tell her, so she would.

The water bender cleared her throat. "Well, you see Toph..." She paused, hoping that she would be able to make it out of this conversation without getting punched. "It seems to be that this town is in the middle of the river." The earth bender seemed to be completely calm for a moment, and that is why Katara wasn't expecting the fist that came flying at her arm. And having no time to dodge this sudden attack, she just stood there and got punched in the arm. It hurt. It really hurt, but of course Katara would never admit that. Instead, the older girl rubbed the place where she was hit, and muttered a phrase under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Toph asked innocently, obviously hearing what Katara had said under her breath. This time, it was Katara who hit Toph. Well, not literally hit. Just a nudge. With her elbow. In her stomach. But it was just a nudge. "Geez," the earth bender drawled, not affected by the 'nudge' Katara had given her. "What is up with you people today? It's like everyone is on edge. Did I miss something?"

Luckily, no one got to answer her question because another question was asked. Except it wasn't asked from anyone in the group. "Who are ya'll?" It was a man dressed in a simple tunic and pants, and he was standing where the water met land.

Katara cleared her throat and put on her most friendly smile. "We are simple travelers trying to get some food from the village. You wouldn't happen to know a way to get to the town, would you?"

"I sure would," the strangely joyful man replied, pointing at a boat positioned in the water next to him. Katara smiled gratefully and walked over to him, making everyone follow her. "Just hop on folks, no need to dilly-dally."

|oO0Oo|

"We really appreciate the ride, Dock. "Aang graciously bowed his head. Leave it to him to make everything someone does honorable. Sometimes that kid really is as innocent as newborn baby. Dock only nodded his head in return, as if he picked up people and brought them to town everyday.

"Why do you guys live on the river?" The water bender questioned. It's not like you found a town in the middle of a river normally.

"Well," Dock replied simply. "It's because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was until the factory was installed here. The army makes their metal there, and a few years ago it starting gunking up our poor river. Now our village is just struggling to survive."

Katara had a look of horror on her face as Dock walked away and stood under the roof of a little shop. "Look at this place," she sniffled. "It's so sad. We have to do something to help."

"Absolutely not," her brother cried out. "We can't waste out time here. Besides, we have a bigger mission to focus on."

"But these people are starving. How can you turn your back on people who need you?" Sokka had to admit, she had a point. But they still couldn't waste their time!

"I hate to admit this," Zuko cut in. "But Sokka is right. We can't help every town we stumble across. We will be doing them all a favor by taking out the-" He was interrupted when Toph punched him in the arm. It seems like punching is her thing. "...Completing our mission," Zuko whispered quietly. He wasn't about to be punched again.

"Come on Katara," the water tribe boy said a little bit quieter. "Be reasonable, our mission has to come first."

"I guess so," she muttered reluctantly. Aang took this as a sign of extreme sadness, and felt the need to comfort her. Aang walked over to his girlfriend and grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"Let's just get what we need and go."

* * *

 **This was actually a really boring chapter! I was so focused on putting in the details that I was already at over 1,000 words and they haven't even gotten to the town yet. So yerp. I tried adding a bit more humor to my chapter this time, and I don't really know if it worked... I am thinking that I would do the painted lady story, and someone would mention that the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady were like lovers. But of course everyone didn't know Katara was the Painted Lady, but Zuko would tell everyone he was the Blue Spirit.**

 **If you guys didn't know, I just made my Beta Profile and I am currently accepting stories! I am very excited because I love reading new stories and giving helpful feedback. :) :)**

 **FlutterbyRose: Your feedback is helping a lot! I love reading your reviews because most of the time it describes exactly how I feel when writing these chapters. I actually want to squeal when writing Zutara moments... :D**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva: I ship them too. They are perfect for each other. (in my opinion at least)**


	16. Caught

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 16.

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! I wish I did though. I lot of things would have happened differently. *smirks***

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

 **Please read this! In two days, I am going to Washington, Seattle and won't be back for a week. I am spending time with my family, and I probably am not going to bring my laptop. So it will be a nice time to think about new ideas for this story, but I won't be updating. If I do end up bringing my laptop, then you will know because I will have posted another chapter. Love you guys. Thank for understanding. :)**

* * *

"Guys," Katara calls out to the people still trying to wake up. "I think Appa's sick." As soon as the water bender finished her statement Sokka sprung up from the ground, a look of outrage on his face.

"What do you mean Appa's sick?" He cried out in a child-like manner. "He can't be sick! This throws off our whole schedule! Do you know how much work I…?" He trailed off when he saw the avatar glaring at him in a not-so-nice way. If it was even possible to glare at someone nicely… "I mean," Sokka amended, throwing himself at the sky bison and affectionately petting his fur. "I am _very_ concerned because my big fluffy friend is not feeling well."

Yah, everyone certainly bought that.

"He must have gotten sick form the polluted water," Aang decided. "He probably swallowed some of the water and had some reaction to it. That's why his tongue is purple."

 _If only he knew._ Katara thought as she forced a look of sorrow on her face. It was very hard to not smile right now. Very hard. After all, her plan was going perfectly. "I guess we're going to have to go into town to find some medicine."

Zuko frowned, something seemed off about her. Usually Katara is very concerned and motherly when someone in the group wasn't feeling well. Right now, she didn't sound very sad about Appa being sick. She almost sounded... Happy?

|oO0Oo|

"Is it just me, or does this place seem…? Different?" Sokka commented as they walked towards the shop that they had bought food from the day earlier.

"Yeah, are the people...? Happier?" Aang asked as he was nearly pushed off the dock when a stream of laughing kids went rushing past him. They were lucky that they left Iroh with Appa and Momo, because with the way he had been acting lately, Zuko was afraid his Uncle would try and join the kids.

"Hey, uh… Shu? What's up with everyone today?" The water tribe boy asked quite rudely when Shu popped in to help them. There was literally no time between when he had arrived to when Sokka asked a question. Katara had almost expected him to react differently since he was bombarded by her brother, but of course, Shu wasn't affected in the slightest.

"Something amazing happened last night," the shopkeeper started with a glint in his eyes. "Food was delivered to our village by a wonderful person," the group waited. "The Painted Lady."

"The Painted who now?" Katara asked, confusion in her voice. _Who's the painted lady? It's not like I've heard of her before..._

"The Painted Lady," Shu repeated as he plunks a statue down on the counter. "She's part of our town's lore, and they say she is the river spirit that watches over our town and helps us in times of need. I personally thought she was a legend. Until now."

"See," Sokka exclaims, turning to his sister. "We don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them!" Then he turns back to Shu, "all we need is medicine for our sick friend. And we can't leave until he's better."

"Medicine?" The shopkeeper says, his eyes wide. "Sorry, but we don't have any of that around here. It all goes to the factory, and that is why we have so many sick people."

Katara sighs, "Looks like we're going to have to stay another night so Appa can rest."

"Guess so," Sokka grumbles. He is not happy about this sudden turn of events. But what can he say? It's not like they can walk to where they want to go. "You got any more food to sell?" Shu smiles like he just found gold at the end of a rainbow.

|oO0Oo|

"We need more food." Toph smacks more money on the counter and turns away. "Our friend is still sick." It was the next morning, and the sky bison still had a purple tongue.

"Oh well," the shopkeeper replies. "Maybe the Painted Lady will visit you tonight and heal your sick friend."

"Yeah," Sokka chimes in with a remark that is obviously sarcastic. "And maybe she'll make us a midnight snack and we'll all have a sing along."

"Maybe," Shu replies once more and puts down a plate of oysters in front of the water tribe boy. He was oblivious to the sarcasm lacing Sokka's voice.

"Look at how much better off these people are!" Katara bubbled after they grabbed their food and left. "Isn't amazing how one lady can change a town so much?" Suddenly, everything Katara said after this statement fell on deaf ears. Zuko's deaf ears. One word caught his attention. _Lady._ Katara hadn't said 'spirit', she had said 'lady'. What was wrong with her? Katara never makes these kinds of mistakes.

As soon as the firebender came back to planet earth, he immediately wished he didn't. Sokka and Aang were making ridiculous impressions of spirit magic and blowing up the factory. Really, what was with this group? They were as mature as a bunch of hog-monkeys. But later that night while they were crowded around the camp fire, Zuko decided it was the right time to do some investigating.

"So I used him to extinguish the fire on the Kyoshi village." Aang finished up his story on the time he rode the Unagi. And Zuko had to admit, at the time that was very impressive.

"What about you, Zuko?" Sokka said with a twinkle in his eye. "You must have some pretty interesting stories from when you were trying to capture Aang."

"Well," Zuko replied, a little nervous to be treading in such a... Uncomfortable topic. "There was this one time when I pretended to be a spirit and get Aang." Katara visibly stiffened, and Zuko got the information he needed. "Remember when Aang got captured by Admiral Zhao?" Katara, Sokka, and Aang nodded.

"I was just trying to get frozen frogs…" The avatar muttered in his defense.

"But you got captured in the process," Zuko retorted. "Anyway, I am skilled in Dual swords, and so that day I took the Blue Spirit mask off my wall and put it on. Then I dressed in all black and snuck into the building Aang was being kept. Eventually I got him out, but while we were escaping, I was shot by an archer."

"And then I dragged him away from the scene and into the forest. But when he woke up he tried to blast me with fire." Zuko knew that Aang was just teasing him, but he still cringed when the young boy mentioned him trying to burn the avatar. Oh well, at least they weren't holding that against him.

And of course, Iroh thought to chime in with a wonderful tidbit of information. "There was once a myth that the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit were lovers. I wonder if anyone tried to be the Painted Lady…"

"That would be so weird," Zuko hinted towards the group, then tried to target someone else. "Right Katara?"

"Oh yeah." The water bender said clenching her fist and trying to subtly glare at Zuko. "That would definitely be weird."

|oO0Oo|

Katara wiped up some red paint that she had mixed up herself and smeared it on her face in a swirled pattern. She took one last look in the frozen puddle, and put on her hat. Her outfit was complete. Now all she had to do was sneak out quietly, and that was always the hard part. Momo tended to wake up when she was sneaking out, and the lemur often tried to wake up Aang. A few times she was almost caught, but she was always out of sight when the avatar woke up.

"Shh," the young girl put a finger to her lips, silencing Momo. But this time, when the lemur scurried off, it wasn't Aang that he went to. It was Zuko. "Crap," she muttered and darted off. She ran as silently as she could and tried to hide behind a rock, but a shout spurred her into action again.

 _Run. Just keep running. Don't look back._ She commanded herself as she sprinted off towards the lake. She could not let anyone catch her. Pulling down her hat, she froze little spots of water on the lake to step on. Unfortunately, this also provided a way for her chaser to get across the lake. It wasn't long before Katara was out of breath, and she had no other choice then to take refuge a large boulder. Now she could only catch her breath and pray that Zuko wouldn't find her here. But let's just say luck wasn't on her side tonight. Actually luck is hardly ever on her side but hey, whatever. It's not like she could complain or anything.

"So this is the Painted Lady everyone has been talking about?"

* * *

 **This is taking longer than I expected. I was not planning on making stopping this chapter here but I wanted a little suspense. I promise that this will get a little more exciting but for now... I just... Yeah.**

 **I think I am going to write Taang because I really love Sukka and I don't want to break them up. As for Ursa, she is going to follow a different path when she left Ozai. But I am going to get into all that good stuff later on in the story. Ursa will probably join the White Lotus with Iroh's knowledge. Credits to airichan623. :D :D :D So all this time Iroh knew, and there is probably going to be an upset Zuko somewhere in this. We will just have to see...**

 **FlutterbyRose:** **Thank you! I never really thought the Painted Lady story would take up more than one chapter... But it is, and I think that this story might end up having more than fifty chapters in the end. Maybe...**

 **Okay, for the other person who reviewed, I keep typing in your name and pressing save, but then your name disappears so I don't really know what is happening. Anyway, thank you sooooo much. I used to stay up until 2 a.m. every night reading fan-fiction, but I started getting really crabby so I had to stop... :D**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva:** **Thank you! I was worried about that...:) I didn't really put a lot of action into that chapter so, yah...**


	17. More Bonding Kind of

**Broken then Healed**

Chapter 17.

 **Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Zuko had let Katara heal his scar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se? A Zutara Fan-fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! I wish I did though. I lot of things would have happened differently. *smirks***

 **This story takes place at the end of season 2, and then what would have happened after in season 3.**

 **Please review! :) It makes my day!**

 **My trip to Seattle was great! I got to do so many fun things, and got to meet a few good people… I MET KATARA! Just kidding, only someone dressed up like her. Apparently, the Pax Convention was being held in Seattle the exact same time I went, so I got to see a bunch of cool people. Katara was one of them. Other than that, I visited my family and played with chickens. So eventful… :D**

* * *

Well this was bad. Really bad. Think of the feeling of when you were a kid, when you got caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. Take that feeling, and multiply that by 10. I was in trouble. Really big trouble. And once everyone found out about this, I would have a psychotic Sokka on my tail ranting about how I messed up his schedule. His stupid schedule of all things.

Quickly, Katara pulled down the hat that had a white veil on it. Hopefully, it would hide her identity. That is why she was wearing the stupid hat after all. The girl swallowed a sigh, she didn't have time for this. She needed to destroy that factory. Now.

In her best spirit voice, (whatever spirits sound like anyway), she tried to smoothly deliver the line she had been practicing in her head for the past few days. "Why hello, young one-"

"Quit the crap already," Zuko snorted with a cocky smirk. Oh how Katara wished she could slap that off his face. "I know it's you, Katara." The Painted Lady visibly deflated, and the fire bender had to hold back another chuckle. Seriously, what was up with this girl and helping people?

"Hey, Zuko." The water bender said in a defeated tone, taking off her hat. What was the point in wearing it when it didn't even do its job? "Please don't be mad." It was not like Katara to back down like a wolf with its tail between its legs. But if this girl was expecting an angry reaction, she was really in for a surprise.

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, smiled. That's right, he smiled. A genuine smile. "Why would I be mad?" He questioned, actually wanting to hear her answer.

"For starters, I put our whole mission on hold just to save this one village. Isn't that enough to get at least someone mad in our group?" The water bender clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "But they don't understand. No one does. I can't just turn my back on these people. They need me." Suddenly, the meek, angry water tribe girl turned determined. She held out her hand to Zuko, "so are you going to help me or not?"

|oO0Oo|

"So you really want to destroy this factory?" Zuko asked a he stared up at the gigantic metal monster that ruled the lake.

"Yes, I do." The 'Painted Lady' proclaimed with pure determination in her voice. "Sokka was right, the only way to truly help these people is to get rid of the factory." The fire bender looked upon Katara with newfound respect. He really could never understand her. No matter how stubborn and irritating she could be, she was always just looking out for other people. Without waiting for a response, the younger girl yet again grabbed his hand and dragged him through the open doors of the factory. It was such a mystery that no one had trashed it yet. The doors were wide open, and anyone could just waltz in when they felt like it.

I guess the Fire Nation never thought anyone would have the guts to rebel. Well they couldn't have been more wrong. Only a few seconds after walking in, the two got to work. Zuko would tip over buckets over hot metal, while Katara would use water to ruin the machines and electrical wires. And as a finishing touch, the water bender used the river to flood the factory.

The girl and boy stood back and admired their handiwork. Zuko had to admit, they worked well together. Not that he would ever tell Katara that, she would probably laugh in his face and tell him to get a life. Ever since they had 'bonded', their friendship had grown. However, in a boy-girl friendship, someone always likes someone more than they like them. And it was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

As the two opposites walked back to camp together, they took their time, not bothering to hurry back before the others woke up. They shared many laughs, and with every minute, they grew more comfortable.

"And then I used my water whip for the first time." Katara finished her story of the infamous water bending scroll. She spoke with such passion about her bending, Zuko couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so, happy. And in no time, they were back at camp.

The water bender turned towards they guy who helped her out, and grinned. "Thanks for, um… Helping me take down that factory." She gulped nervously and tucked a string of hair behind her ear. But it came out as soon as she pulled her hand away. Before Zuko could comprehend what his body was doing, he was already reaching out and tucking the small piece of hair behind her ear. Since when was silence so loud?

Katara didn't know what to do. Heck, did anyone ever know what to do in these situations? Half of her wanted to pull away and laugh it off, but the other half of her wanted to lean into his touch. Was that bad?

Seeing the confusion written on her face, the fire prince decided he needed to remedy this before it got out of hand. Besides, he didn't need Sokka or Aang to think this was something bigger than it was. Zuko put on a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows, pretending to be full of confidence. "Why don't you and I dress up as the Painted Lady and Blue spirit and go out sometime?"

The water bender chuckled and slapped his arm in a playful manner, deciding that Zuko was just trying to get a rise out of her. "Yah, in your dreams." She would rather not think that her friend was actually… Interested if you know what I mean. But before she even had time to start getting cleaned up, Sokka stepped out from behind a boulder. His arms were crossed, and he wore a big scowl. One big enough to scare away the big-bad wolf.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Sokka shrieked, his face taking on a dark shade of red. His sister wanted to try and make amends, but Toph, Aang, and Iroh stepped out from behind the boulder and took their place next to Sokka. Everyone looked pretty displeased. Everyone except Iroh of course, who was smiling like he always was. "Do you know what you've done?"

Katara groaned, "Please Sokka. I-"She was interrupted when her brother held up his hand silencing her.

"You put our whole mission aside just so you could save a few people. We are leaving now!" The older brother pointed his finger at her belongings. "Go clean up." And instead of holding her head up high and arguing, Katara just hung her head and obeyed. The fire bender was shocked and just stared at her retreating figure. But then his view was blocked by a face that was so close it was blurry. It was Sokka, and he looked even more pissed. "And what were _you_ doing? You are not allowed to touch my baby sister. Got it?"

Zuko raised his chin in the air and gave all the people surrounding him a wary glance. Aang was glaring, Toph was staring at the ground, and Sokka was up in his face. But he wouldn't give up, it's not like he was kissing her. He just touched her hair. "Calm it, Sokka." The fire bender taunted. "All I did was touch her hair. It's not like I was kissing her or anything." Then he didn't give anyone a chance to respond as he turned on his heels and strode away. Leaving everyone with a picture of him kissing Katara in their minds.

The Fire Prince was now really starting to regret his word choice. Why did he have to say anything about kissing her? That brought up too many confusing memories, and not to mention Aang and Sokka would surely be more weird around him now. _Why am I so bad at being good?_

* * *

 **As you guys probably know, (or maybe don't know), I am starting school today! Yay... NOT! So I really hope I can update regularly and on time, but I am sorry if I don't...**

 **One thing you need to know: I am skipping the part where Katara shows up and saves the town by pretending to be the Painted Lady again. The Fire Benders never show up and attack the village because the Factory was kind of already abandoned. Nobody checked up on it, hence the open doors.**

 **The next chapter will be about Sokka's master, except it won't be much about Sokka learning to fight and stuff. It will basically include Zuko meeting Piandao and stuff like that. Also all the other stuff in that episode. I will also be skipping the Beach episode, since I can't really do that. Zuko is on the good side now!**

 **Sorry this chapter was a little bit short. To make up for it, I am going to go back and add chapter titles. YAY :D**


End file.
